Killing me softly
by Foryourentertainment6
Summary: Brooke hears the door shut and feels used.Unloved and dirty.She was HIS.She knew that.She wanted to be loved…so much.By him.By anyone.She had money, power and fame.None of it matter because on the inside she was the same insecure girl.FURTURE/LB.MATURE.
1. Chapter 1

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

* * *

"I love you." He says. As their bodies slap against each other; its skin against skin. She knows this is just how it goes. They get together for mad passionate sex, but in the end he ends up going back to her_" best friend."_

"Do you want me Pretty Girl?" he asked as he groaned softly. Pretty Girl another name from the past.

They are both now twenty five and successful in their lives. Brooke is a famous fashion designer but moved back to Tree Hill for her best friend. She was planning on staying in Tree Hill for a while and opening a new store. Clothes over Bros.

He has written two more additional books that have gone to the best seller list And have stayed at number one for 3 weeks in a row. And one is becoming a movie

Brooke Davis looks like she she did in high school; still has full red lips that always had a taste of Cherry(according to Lucas), she's about 5'5. And still had all the men after her. She is curvier now then she was before. Going from a size B cup in High school to a C now, just the right size for Lucas to squeeze when he was cuming. Her ass was round and voluptuous; making all the men stare and Lucas very mad. She had very long black hair that went past her breast to her elbows. Her green as were shining with lust but underneath was the pain she was truly feeling.

Lucas Scott, ah what a catch. Still the same brooding sulking _boy_ he was in high school he was with Peyton until Freshmen year of College. He was going to Duke, to stay close to his mom and Peyton went to UCLA to study art and Music theory. While there she cheated on him and they broke it off. It hurt him but didn't crush him. What crushed him was when he heard Brooke was dating someone while she was at NYU learning about fashion design. So he took a trip up there to surprise her and ask her what the fuck she was doing. It really wasn't any of his business, but he would NEVER want anyone with his Pretty Girl. Selfish and Hypocritcal? Yes? Was he possessive and jealous? Yes, ever since he found out she had sex with his **brother. **That event really hurt him even if they weren't together when it happen. He was pissed at her for a long time but then he would get mad at himself for allowing _anyone _else but him ever have her. when he came to visit her- to show her how much of a man he was-how he was the only man who could could her the way he could; did he fuck her so hard screaming 'Your mine!, I cant stand you with anyone else- while thrusting everything he had into her? Hell yes. But did he leave her and not call for a week-then just for her to find out Peyton and him had gotten back together? …..Yes. ah it was like they were all back in high school.

* * *

His hair now skippy and disheveled as he rams into her now. Today being the fourth time he's been to her house. And the 10th time all together he's made her cum. He whispers "You're so tight, Pretty Girl!" he moaned as she started contracting around him. His one day shadow scratching against her cheek as he assaults her mouth with his tongue. A mouth he also kisses his _wife _Peyton Sawyer-Scott.

Lucas slammed into her harder, almost forcing his shaft into her. He moved one hand to a breast. He stroked it and squeezed her nipple. Her breath was short and she gave the occasional whimper, but Lucas continued to fuck her relentlessly.

He was met with sudden tightness, as Brooke came intensely. She convulsed uncontrollably in his grasp. He's not ready to cum yet. Now that she had, the fucking was becoming almost painful for her. She was that sensitive. She was still raw from the previous times today, but Lucas wasn't going to stop until he was ready and he continued to pound her tired body.

Holding her legs apart, Lucas continued to pound into her deep and hard. Her new kicten table was wobbling and rocking. It too trying to keep up with Lucas's demand.

He had had a fight with Peyton. He always did. Whenever he did he would knock on her door kiss her and take her right then and there. When he just wanted to see her and fuck her; he was slow, sweet, loving. Not this time. This was for his release.

_**Smack!, smack ! smack ! smack !**_

He groans and grips her hips making sure to leave marks, thrusting ever so slowly.

"Pretty-_thrust_-girl-_thrust_-…ugh-_thrust_ –god you're so tight." He moans. And all she can do is scratch at this back and pull his hair. She was exhausted but so horny, she always was for him. But it was **her** Lucas. He was her drug, her best friend, her enemy, her lover, and so much more.

He could feel his orgasm building and thrust deep and hard a few more times, moving his hands to her hips. He got the overwhelming urge to kiss her,but he wouldn't. Kisses meant something, he couldn't face himself to say this meant something. He loved Brooke, god she _is _his life. But he's been taking care of Peyton since High school and he had to stay with her. Help her. Brook was fine on her own.. right? He couldn't think of that now. He comes back to reality Brooke began to moan as she had her third orgasm in less than thirty minutes. He felt her push her hips further against him and she squeezed her thighs tightly around him, pressing him firmly into her. Then he felt her shudder and she moaned louder. Lucas loved this and tried to thrust into her a few more times, but found it hard as she gripped him like a vice. Slowly, Lucas' movements subsided and Brook's and Lucas' breathes came in pants.

Lucas felt he was almost there. Several thrusts later, he exploded inside. He groaned loudly as his release seemed never ending his cum just running down her legs. She was on the pill, but thats all the protection they used. Lucas and her loved it raw. She wouldn't mind having Lucas' child she wasn't _**trying **_to; she would rather be with him and pregnant than what they are doing now, but that wasn't going to happen. Her legs were now limp around his hips as his cock twitched and jerked within her.

He pulls out of his slowing, and Brooke was holding a sigh in she didn't know she was holding. She frowns she was super duper sore. She wold literally have to stay home and take warm baths for a week. She covers herself with her blanket and turns around so her back was facing Lucas. They did this every time: He would scoot closer to her wraping an around her waist putting a hand on her belly. Brooke knew Lucas wanted children; but with her, she didn't know. As she is falling to sleep he whispers in her ear "Your _mine_ Pretty girl, you always will be." His phone rings and Brooke already knows who it is. His **wife**.

"Peyton.." he says curtly hes already up and putting on his pants and buttoning his shirt. He looks at Brooke's body. While he listens to Peyton complain about him being out this late. He checks his watch. Its one am . hes **been** with Brooke 5 hours now.

"_Gosh she is so beautiful. Her hips I just want to squeeze and hold all the time, her ass is so round and beautiful. Her face; she has the face of an angel"_ he thinks to himself.

-lucas, LUCAS !" he takes the phone away from his ear as sge screams in his eyes.

In the most calming voice he says, " Peyt, I'm coming home now"

And that's what kills Brooke. _Home._ With **her**. And not here. She doesn't cry. Shes cried too many times over him.

He hangs up the phone and comes over to Brooke. He sits next to her and strokes her cheek, and then kisses her forhead.

"until next time Pretty Girl" he whispers in her ear. Then he gets up and leaves.

Brooke hears the door shut and feels used. Unloved and dirty. She was HIS. She knew that. She wanted to be loved…so much. By him. By anyone. She had money, power and fame. None of it matter because on the inside she was the same insecure girl from high school wanting to be saved by her broody; instead he was _killing her softly._

_a/n okay so alittle more of a different DARKER look to lucas and brooke. tell me what you think :) REVIEWWWW!  
_


	2. Brooke

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

* * *

Brooke wakes up the next day and puts her head into her pillow. She stifles a scream; flashes of what happened the night before come to her mind. Her, Lucas, having sex. She feels disgusting with herself. She rolls over and gets up. Her legs feel wobbly and world seems uneasy under her cherry red nail polished toes. Shes still naked as she walks into her medial sized bathroom. She closes the door and looks at herself in the mirror. Her unruly long black hair is disheveled, her mascara is smugged her eyes are void of emotion. Her writs are red and have the imprints of larger,stronger hands that have held them. Her breasts looks swollen, perky and tender; from all the times _he _abused them. Her hips now a light color of purple. And lastly( if that wasn't enough) her inner thighs and her sex were swollen and sore. She looked and felt like a cheap **whore**. A tear escapes her eye and she quickly brushes it away and goes over to her huge round tube and fills it with scolding hot water. She lights a few vanilla scented candles. She shuts off the water and descends into the water.

She lets out a hiss. The pain was good to feel. It was better than being numb. She lathered her sponge with vanilla scented body wash. Her favorite. She washes herself rough making sure to wash _his_ hands off her. Trying to take away his empty **promises**, his** lies.** Just try and get rid of _**him. **_

She lays back and try to relax. She was wound so tight with so many people. Haley and Nathan needed her tonight to watch Jamie while they went out and had date night. But Brooke knew that Haley was planning on telling Nathan she was pregnant again. She had to call Peyton and make sure she was okay. Make sure her orders for her Clothes over Bros merchandise came from New York she had to go to New York this weekend for fashion week. And on top of all that she was trying to have a love life.

This saddened her. The only love she wanted was from a man that was already taken, a man that only used her. But they were best friends.

Brooke remembers a time when Peyton was staying at the recording studio with a future client and her and Lucas were at her house watching House of Wax.

"_Ugh Luke this movie is soo bad. Paris Hilton is disgusting". She says as she cuddles closer to Lucas. Lucas just smiles and kisses her forehead. _

"_Yeah I know B, but I'm not even watching the movie. I'd much rather watch you. When you get scared you put your face into my chest, when you find this comically you face brightens up and your smile reaches your eyes. You're the most beautiful woman Ive ever and will ever meet" all the while Brooke smiles at him, then straddles him and they __**make love**__ right there on her couch._

That was a good memory of them together. She puts the sponge down and takes her coca-nut shampoo into her hands. And lathers up her hair, it was super knotted. She sat up a little and took her hands and massaged the soap into her head. Moaning a little as the tension in her body slowly subsided. She takes her brush and slowly brushes out her hair section by section. It had grown long and had split ends. This was so not how Brooke Davis was like. She went and grabbed her Blackberry and speed dialed Trina's Hair and Beauty.

"Hey Trina. Its Brooke I need to make an appointment-,

"Yes just a cut and a blow out and straighten. I've washed my hair. Can you get any of your girls to cut damp hair?-"

"Okay ill see you in about an hour. Thanks Trin" Brooke smiles and puts the phone down and rinses out her hair. Then adds her deep conditioner in, she pulls the plug and stands. She gets out of the tube and gets a towel to dry off. She puts her hair on the top of her head and walks to her room to get an outfit for today.

She looks in her closet. She looks around decides on tight skinny wash jeans that fit her like a glove. With that she puts on a stylish black turtle neck. Making sure to cover her body as much as possible. It was good too because it was October so she could get away with covering up now. She takes out some gold bracelets for and a long gold necklace with four gold butterflies on the sides . then she went to her kitchen and made herself some oatmeal and fruit with water. She eats that will watching the news. Then goes back to her bathroom and washes off. She sighs a sigh of relief, no one has called her. With _anything._ She was relieved…for once. She felt….relaxed. But she knew it wouldn't last forever. She gets dressed, brushes her teeth and applies mascara and light shimmery brown eye shadow. A little blush to her cheeks and ruby colored lip gloss. She goes to her red BMW and drives to Trina's. Brooke felt good for once in a long time. But in the back of her mind she was thinking of Lucas.

Lucas. He had changed since high school. He was super possessive of her. As she drives she remembers a time him, Peyton, herself and a man she was dating named Eric were all together at dinner. Lucas was pissed.

_They were all sitting at the dinner table. Peyton holding Lucas' hand. Eric had his arm around Brooke bringing her closer to to him. She smiles. She really did like Eric. They had been dating for 2 months and he didn't pressure her into sex yet. Something like that didn't really happen. Lucas she felt were shooting daggers at her. She hated when he got like this. Thinking no one else could ever have her but __**him.**__ Just to spite him she turns to Eric and kisses him full tongue the way she kisses him when she is really horny for him. She hears a growl escape Lucas. Brooke pulls away from Eric and says "sorry guys. Eric can be so irresistible sometimes." She giggles and looks at Lucas. He looked beyond pissed. He looked murderous. _

"_Well Brooke maybe you and __**Evan**__ here should leave your sex lives at home. You don't still wanna be the town whore do you?" Lucas says with the darkest voice she has ever heard. So cruel and evil. Brooke looks at him like he has just killed her soul. Because he has. She gets up and says she needs to use the restroom. She walks briskly to the bathroom and before she can go in, she feels someone grab her arm. She turns around ready to them. It was Lucas. She slaps him in the face._

" _You **dick.** Why? Why do you always have to do this to me? Do you like making me feel bad about myself. Do you and Peyton go home and mock me? Do you Lucas? " she sobs, while hitting his chest. He doesn't say anything, just lets her hit him. And she hold her. While she cries._

"_Brooke." He says with a raspy voice. "You know I don't ever want to hurt you. Just seeing you kiss someone else….the way you kiss me…..i cant take it, you don't know what you do to me. It kills me to be away from you. I always wonder who you're with, what your doing, are you happy? I wanna kill this __**Evan**__ guy. You deserve better. Better than him and much better than me. I'm sorry babe." She looks up at his 6 foot frame and sees tears brim his eyes._

_She kisses him poring all of her love for him into this kiss. Their mouths fighting each other for power. Lucas takes his hand and puts them on her ass. She takes her arms and encircles them around his neck._

"_Let me make you feel happy Pretty Girl." he takes one of his hands and slips in under her dress. They didn't care they were just in a badly lit corner that at any moment Peyton or Eric could come by. He slipped a finger into her. She wasn't wearing any underwear; feeling her heat, throbbing and pulsing around his finger. Sliding his fingers in and out of her, she gasped. He moans. She grabs on top his shoulders trying to keep herself up. One hand in her the other squeezing her nipple. She was so wet and ready for him._

_"Oh my god." She says. While his fingers played with her womanhood._

_He adds another finger, moving them at a frantic pace. Using his thumb, he caressed her most sensitive spot, while moving his fingers in her, caressing that ultimate sweet spot. Her legs were trembling by this time_

_"I'm gonna cum." she gasped, her legs shaking as he took her to heights never before experienced. She spasmed around his fingers and bit her lip, as the feeling of her release washed over her. Her vision blurred and then cleared. She looks up at him, her face probably flushed and her lips puffy and red._

"_You look so beautiful". As he removes his fingers from her and then puts them in his mouth and moans in ecstasy. _

_What no one knew was while Lucas and Brooke were away Peyton was giving Eric a hand job._

Brooke comes back to reality and gets to Trina's but now she was incurably horny. She dismisses the thought of going home and pleasuring herself but instead goes to her appointment.

An hour later she leaves feeling much better. Trina did a great job. Her hair was now long but healthy. It was black still but parted down the middle. Brooke felt adequate. And just as if God felt her relaxing was over she gets a call. She looks at her phone it says, **Peyton.**

She puts a fake smile on her face and answers the phone sweetly "hey Bestie." She hated calling Peyton that. While she was sleeping with her husband.

"Brooke? Can…can …you come here…please? Lucas and I had a fight…AGAIN!" She cries to Brooke. Brooke rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Yes sure Peyton be right there" she hangs up the phone drives over to Peyton and Lucas' _**home**_. A home that should have been _**hers**_; a home where **she** and **him **would be in. A home where she would feel happiness going into rather than_ envy._

_

* * *

A/N : SO that was chapter two. review please :)  
_


	3. Lucas

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

* * *

After Lucas left Brooke's house he wanted to just run back in and lay with her. But he couldn't. He **had **to go back to Peyton. She was very fragile at this time. He knew that. He loved her he did. But at times he felt he with her to make himself feel better. As he walks to his car, a breeze goes by and he can swear he can still smell _his _Brooke on his body. Still feel her. He closes his eyes and inhales. God did he love this woman. He body, her personality, and the way he felt with her.

On a technical standpoint she was his mistress. They were having sex. But sex with Brooke was so much more than just **sex **with Brooke. Every since she was a teenager Brooke would wear her heart on her sleeve. But she was confident, beautiful, every man's dream. Lucas knew better. He knew the girl who would wait up for her parents to come home from an elaborate party and never come say hello to her. Always having "friends" use her wealth as a means of fulfilling their own selfish wants. She was the bitch, the whore. But truthfully sensitive and she was smart; no one knew Brooke was in the elite percentile at NYU besides Lucas.

Lucas is her best friend. But he too would admit he was also using her for his own selfish needs.

As he drives home he takes the long way trying to prolong what he didn't want to happen when he got home but always did. He decides to go to a bar to think.

He arrives at Mo's bar and Grill. He sits down and a waitress comes over to him.

"Hello sir, my name is Lyn I will be your waitress today. Would you li- ", before she can finish looks says gruffly

"No give me a scotch and just leave the whole bottle." He doesn't even look up at her.

If he had he would have seen a skinny tall, pale, blond with blue eyes. He would have seen someone whom he **should** be home with. But instead he was thinking of a curvy, raven haired, green eyes bombshell.

The waitress walks away knowing this guy was a lost cause, so she goes and brings him a glass and the whole bottle of scotch.

"I hope you drown your _**sorrows**_ in this sir" she slams the glass down and the bottle and struts away. Lucas still pays no mind to it instead he think of the time him and Brooke were together at his house.

_Peyton had left for a doctor appointment and would be home any minute. Brooke was there to talk to Peyton and Lucas had just gotten home. He was surprised to see Brooke bent over the table polishing it. Lucas got instantly hard. He dropped his bag and brought his budging member to her big ,tight ass. _

"_Brooke, I need you so bad" he moans in her ear. He takes his hand and starts stroking her. Feeling her getting wetter and wetter for him. It puts a finger in her then another. _

"_L-uucass- o god-fuck." She moans loudly. Three fingers now thrusting vigorously into her, stretching her to the brink. She was nearly ready to come to quickly for him. And takes his fingers out of her. Lucas pulled her tight skirt right up to her waist. He takes his large hands and rubs her bountiful butt cheeks. He could have came right there. But he had to be in her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his length as fast and deep as he could. Brooke tried not to scream, as he felt so good inside her. He thrust in and out of her tightness as hard as he could, slapping her against the table. Brooke gripped the table, whole Lucas was gripping hold of her curvy hips so he could go as deep inside her as he wanted. Brooke's moans got louder with every thrust, even though she was trying to stay quiet._

_Lucas thrusted into her faster and faster, just how she liked it. He reached round and started rubbing her clit wanting her to reach her climax at the same time as him. She was close and he knew it. He rubbed harder, as he moaned in her ear._

_"Come with me Pretty Girl." he begged._

_"Me too." Brooke managed to stammer, as her body shuddered and convulsed, as she tried to stifle a loud moan._

_Lucas came hard. He emptied what felt like gallons of seed inside Brooke. He held himself inside her, as her walls squeezed every last drop of his release from him, but he kept going, thrusting at least 3 more times and each time hitting Brooke's G-spot making her cum again, they were both a screaming, sweaty pile of limbs. Lucas had never cum this much, and he was sure by some __**miracle**__ Brooke would get pregnant from this. _

_He wrapped his arms around her waist holding tight onto her, as he tried to catch his breath, as she stood. He was still inside her and he kissed her neck softly. They were both enjoying the closeness. He slowly pulls out of her and she pulls down her skirt. Goes and picks up her bag._

"_Tell your __**wife **__I'll call her later." Then Lucas hears the door shut._

By now Lucas had drank most of the scotch. He gets a wobbly start, but strangely enough doesn't feel too drunk. So he goes to his car with a huge boner and anger. Now he has to be the 'good' husband and love Peyton.

He scratches his beard and drives over there. He gets to their house and walks in, he's greeted by a vase being thrown at him. He dodges it.

"Lucas, where the fuck have you been? I have been waiting up all night for you. Don't you know I need you?" she whines to him.

"Yes of course Peyton." He kicks off his shoes and goes to their room. He takes off his shirt and changes into just sweat pants.

"Lucassssss. I had another dream about Maddie. "She cries.

Lucas finally looks up at her. After high school Peyton got rid of her curls and dyed her hair a light brown and straightens it. She was skinnier now. Sicker. You could see her ribs. Her skin was pasty and pale. Her eyes swollen from crying and sunken in; her hazel/brown eyes brimming with tears.

He felt like shit. Here he was thinking of Brooke. When his wife was dealing with so much pain. So was he. He missed Maddie..his **baby girl.** That's why they came back to Tree hill.

_Peyton and Lucas had married the second year of college. They weren't trying to have a baby. But when they were graduating from Peyton found out she was Pregnant. They were doing the long distance thing, even though they were married they trusted each other not to do anything. Peyton at UCLA and Lucas at Duke. Every weekend they would meet up and one fateful weekend they would have sex. And then she got pregnant._

_They were going to have a child. Lucas came to LA to stay with her. He put his book deals on hold so Peyton wouldn't leave what she was now accustom to. About 3 months they had both grown to love this child. Even named her Maddie Karen Scott, but into the pregnancy Peyton got excruciating pains and bleeding. They went to the doctor and he confirmed she had a miscarriage. Peyton went into a complete breakdown. She felt like she failed, like someone else had left her. She became depressed and suicidal. Lucas didn't know what to do. So he went back to their home town with their friends and family. Lucas called Brooke and she came right away. They were all there for Peyton. But she was distant and clingy and wouldn't let Lucas touch her. Even telling him she didn't love him. Lucas then turned to Brooke. What no one knew was that __**Peyton**__ was holding onto a secret of her own._

"Come her babe" Lucas says and opens his arms out for her to come to

She clings onto him for dear life saying, "You'll never leave me right Luke?" she was pleading with him.

This is why he couldn't leave. She had trapped him. Not deliberately but he was now trapped with a woman he wasn't in love with while having an affair with her best friend.

Their lives were one big, pathetic soap opera.

* * *

A/N GOOD, BAD? ha feedback is great. until next time :D


	4. Peyton

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

* * *

**A/N : I wanna say I'm actually really happy to see all the reviews. Just wanna say your feedback is really a delight to read so thank you guys! sorry bout Peyton's eye color, I looked up pics of Sophia bush and she had green then I tried just using memory for Peyton's I totally agree with you Tess mtiv, this is a darker look at things. But I wanna get the darkness out in the open then the cuteness…Jessie, yeah I feel bad for Peyton but you may change your mind your mind. Clarifying: Peyton has had a miscarriage. In the flashback of when Lucas and Brooke have sex in Peyton and Lucas' house. Peyton had already miscarried she goes to the doctor for another reason. Ha Jessie you have good ideas. Thanks dianehermans for reviewing every chapter. And people who are reading the story and don't have an account, please review as well. I wanna hear your feedback. I hope you guys will be surprised with this. Its kinda long and M. Now on to the show

* * *

**

Peyton Sawyer-Scott. She smiles as she looks at the 4kt diamond ring Lucas gave her. They had a small wedding. Very small. It was during their second year in College. It was a spur of the moment. It was at a little chapel in Tree Hill, with only the priest Nathan as Lucas' best man, Haley as the maid of honor and little Jamie as ring bearer. Then they were back to school. Peyton was the one that pushed it. She thought having Lucas as her husband would mean no one could get with him. Not even a raven haired best friend. Lucas and Peyton's 'love story' was one of cheats, lies and betrays. First he likes her in High school, then he gets with Brooke, Peyton and him kiss Brooks breaks up with him, blah blah then senior year was Peyton Lucas love time. That's the time Peyton likes to think of the most. Not the times he was with _her. _Brooke is her best friend. But did Peyton feel inadequate to her at times, scratch that. All the time? Yes. But Lucas was her's. Brooke can** never** have him. She cann**ot **let her go.

She rolls over and finds the bed empty and cold. Like always. Lucas would always leave before she woke up. She looks at the clock it was 10am Saturday morning and Lucas was out for his morning run. Peyton gets up and goes to the bathroom; she takes a look at herself. She was skinny, too skinny. She knew. She was getting better. It had taken her two years but was getting better. She had gained 5 pounds in one week. She got in the shower and started to reflect on the secrets that haunted yet thrilled her.

To start and make clear, Peyton loves Lucas Scott with all her heart. All she has goes to him, but was she in love with him? She doesn't know anymore. She use to be. But now she doesn't know. Ever since she lost Maddie Lucas has been distant; withdrawn, not telling her where he was going. But if he thought she was just home twiddling her thumbs sulking over him hours at a time. He had another thing coming. She smiles and adds her honeysuckle shampoo knowing _he_ would love it.

She steps out of the shower and dries off and blow dries her hair. She gets dressed in black skinny jeans, black biker boots and a Silver swooping neck line top with a fitted leather jacket. Then she sits on the bed, she knows Lucas will be gone for at least 20 minutes then come home shower then go over to Haley and Nathan's house; he'll ask her to come, she'll say no, they fight shell call crying they talk, the same ole' deal every damn time, and then her plan will commence. She would have the house to herself.

She lays down and puts the phone to her ear counting the rings: one RING two RING three RING fourRI-Hello?

His sweet angelic voice always made her smile.

"You know...I missed you..." She says into the phone.

"Peyton..." **He** states. Knowing already without her saying it who it is, they have been talking to each other since college.

Peyton knew** he** was easy to seduce, and at times like these, she was thankful for that, she needed him.

"I need to see you, are you free?" She knew that he was sometimes busy, but their affair was what kept her going.

Peyton had been having an affair behind Lucas' back for a while. Even before they were married. She love Lucas, but if Peyton could have her cake and eat it too; then she would. He was her rock, and she felt bad. But who was paying the bills? Buying her things? Not her. **Lucas.** She** had** to keep him around.

Truthfully, she wasn't even sure who's Maddie's father was. She loved that baby and she misses her every day, but was she 100% sure Lucas was the dad? **Absolutely not**. She was sure thought it could have been the man she was about to meet up with.

He gruffly replies "Yeah, I'll be at your house in five

She sighs "Okay, it'll have to be quick Luke will be home soon. "

He smirks and says "Bye Lover." Then hangs up.

Lucas and Peyton had been living in Karen's house since she and Lily moved to Florida a year ago.

She hears the door bell ring and she opens it he is so sexy. His dark brown hair covering over his eyes in a side swipe, his brown eyes glistening with _lust _only for her.

"Hey babe." He kisses her. And hold her for a second

"Hey, let's make this quick Lucas will be home soon" she says in one breath then attacks is mouth, biting and sucking his lower lip. He moves his hands to her slim waist and brings her body closer to hers. He was already aroused.

She moves from kissing his lips to his neck then she gently bit his ear as she unbuttoned the second button on his shirt. His heavy breathing told Peyton he was surrendering to her. He was taller than he was in high school. Still thin though, but had put on some more muscle. Peyton loved his body.

Peyton trailed feather-light kisses on his jaw line, and finally to his lips. His hips jerked, pulling her closer by her hips. Peyton smiled as she felt the pleasurable friction between them. His erection was stiffening with every waking second, and Peyton smiled as she felt exactly this.

They broke away and Peyton moves them to what use to be Lucas' old bedroom. They fixed it up and now is a small guest room. He lays Peyton down and tossed her hair to one side before placing gentle kisses on her neck. Peyton moaned softly. He smirked as he moves to remove her jeans; she helps him by kicking off her shoes, leaving her only in a thong, Peyton smiled breathlessly at him. He took his lips from her neck and Peyton smiled as he crashed his lips against hers, causing Peyton to quickly undo the third and forth button of his dress shirt, leaving only one more button to go.

He soon found his hands at the bottom of her shirt, lifting the fabric up inch by inch and kissing her deeply. Peyton nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned from her teasing. He lifted her shirt up until he found her silky black bra. He could feel himself slowly losing control, and Peyton was defiantly feeling the same way.

He started to tease her, fingering the edge of her thong before running a finger over her center through her underwear. Peyton wanted to scream his name in protest, but she kept it to moans of his name. He gently pushed her thong aside and ran his finger over her again, causing Peyton to grasp at her bed sheets. He moved in and out, slowly at first with his single finger.

"Oh…Peyton you're so ready for me…" He growled out. And he kissed her lips, nibbling at her bottom lip as he did so.

He started to pick up his pace, causing Peyton to throw her head back and moan

"Oh-my—you're so good" Peyton moans in ecstasy.

He pumps his finger in and out of her vigorously. He didn't want her to cum yet; not without him inside of her. He withdrew his fingers from her and she grabbed his shirt and violently rolled them over, kissing him hungrily and tearing his dress shirt as she attempted to take it off of him. Peyton smiles when she saw his familiar rock hard abs. She ran her hands over his chest, and the electricity shocked him. He kissed her lightly, meaningfully. Peyton knew what this meant to touched him lightly, digging her nails into his back when he kissed her neck, his hot breath rolling down to her shoulders. She knew she was gonna lose it soon if he didn't hurry slides off her thong completely and unclasps her bra. Her A cup breasts shoot out and he immediately goes and squeezes them

"Yes baby, yes! Peyton rocks her hips against his endowed girth. Making the friction of his jeans and her heat almost unbearable for him.

"I need to be inside you. Now!" He demands while holding on to her hips now. She knows when he gets like this he can turn from the sweet boy she knew in High school.

He pushes her off of him and takes off his jeans boxers.

He was sure as hell ready for her. He climbs back on the bed and without warning slams into her. Peyton almost came right there. She claws at his back wrapping her long legs around waist.

He pumps in and out of her; they're a pile of sweaty flesh and grunts

"Peyton..." He warned. "Peyton...I'm gonna..." He moaned loudly, panting over his words. She nodded quickly. He filled her like no one else had before hitting spots Lucas hadn't in a while. He moved slowly at first, but Peyton urged him on. They soon found themselves being drawn closer and closer to the edge.

Peyton soon flipped them over again so she was on top. She sat up on top of him and he held onto her breasts as she thrusting back and forth, up and down, causing Peyton and _him_ to groan. They were both almost at their peaks.

"Say **my** name baby, **scream** it! " He says in between powerful thrusts.

"Oh- o god." She stammers. He reaches around to her clit and vigorously starts rubbing it.

"God-uh –has –nothing to do with this babe. **Say. My. Name**." each word being stranded as he pumps in her.

He pumps 3 more time each time hitting her till the hilt then he releases his load inside of her and Peyton climaxes screaming his name from the top of her lungs _**"CHASE!"**_

* * *

_Lucas comes to the house panting and sweating from his run, he runs a hand through his hair and comes inside the house, he closes the door and says, _

_"Peyton.. you home?"_

_

* * *

_:) dun dun dun ! sooo its Chase! anyone see that coming? i tryed hard to make it sneaky. okay comment and reviews are lovely. love it? hate it? i wanna hear it. okay till next time guys ! _  
_


	5. My Nephew

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

-Okay so this is more Peyton and Lucas. sorry but it's kinda a long filler to what is about to happen. Next chapter is BRUCAS.

* * *

"Peyton? Are you home?" Lucas says as he makes his way over to the refrigerator.

Peyton euphoric ecstasy is short lived and soon fear comes into her. He quickly pushes chase's chest and he reclutantly pulls out of her.

"You need to get your clothes and get the fuck out of here chase" she says while trying to find her our panites and bra. The room smelled of sex if Lucas came in there he would know that she was cheating.

I –don't see why your keeping him around" chase said gruffly.

Peyton stopped her quest for a second and came over to Chase.

"Chase, baby. You know why. Once Lucas' movie and his new book deals happens he's going to make billions. And as his wife I will get half once I ask him to sign the prenup, ill divorce him and you and I will be together ill call you later and we can go for round two..no interruptions." She kisses him. She hears footsteps. "Peyton!"

Then pushes him away.

"Now go". He smiles and goes through the door barely having his shirt on and zipping his jeans and running down the street. What no one knew was that_** someone**_ had been watching the Scott home the entire time.

"YEAH YEAH LUCAS I'M-UH IN THE BATHROOM HONEY". Peyton creeps out of the room and walks over to the guest bathroom.

Lucas chugs some orange juice and heads to the bathroom where he hears water running.

He shouts over the water, "Peyton, Haley and Nathan wanted us to Jamie while they went out, ya know since Haley was going surprise Nathan that shes pregnant."

Peyton scoffs and says "Why do we have to always babysit the bra-erm kid?".

Peyton hated kids if Maddie had gone to full term Peyton would have probably dumped her on Lucas, she felt sad deep down that she had failed and not taken her to term, but at the same time it was a lift off her shoulders. She couldn't properly take care of a child, but it never occurred to her to ever take birth control or a condom with the many sexual encounters with Chase. She wasn't Pregnant yet so why rock the boat, and **IF** she did Lucas would take care of it **AND** she would still get her money.

She scrubs her body and trying to get Chase's sent off of her.

Lucas growls and punches the door, "Fuck Peyton! This is **my** nephew your talking about. Why don't you ever wanna fucking do anything anymore?"

Here the fight begins, Peyton rolls her eyes and stops the water, and starts drying off.

"Oh I don't know Lucas maybe after losing **YOUR** child I don't want to hang out with someone else' child." Peyton spats and opens the door pushing Lucas aside.

Lucas releases a breath and leans his head against the door frame. He was being insensitive. But its been almost two years since he truly hung out with his nephew. He was going to have to talk to Peyton but he needed a long overdue shower. He gets the water to be scorching hot to help sooth his muscles.

He remembers the last time he hung out with Jamie and it was right after Maddie died and Peyton and Lucas came back.

_Lucas had left Peyton at home and just needed to be away from her. He knew that was terrible but he was so sad he needed some cheering up. He walks around Tree Hill and goes over to the Basketball court. He sees Jamie there by himself._

"_Jamie, what are you doing here?" He comes over to the boy and looks down for a boy about 5 Jamie was pretty tall. He got it from his father. His hair was spiked and jelled and still had striking blue eyes like the color navy. He had a nice tan from the summer and was still as cute as a button._

"_Uncle Lucas!". He drops the ball and hugs his Uncle and smiles. He knew something bad had happened to his Aunt Peyton. _

"_Where's your mom and dad buddy?" Lucas says. _

"_Uncle Lucas you ever just want to get away from life?" Jamie says while looking down.  
Lucas looks down at the boy and saw himself. Jamie was wise beyond his years. And could pick up on just about everything._

_"Yes big guy I do that too. But I'm going to need to call your mom and tell her what's going on."_

_Jamie looks down as Lucas dials the familiar number. After two rings Haley picks up _

"_Lucas! Oh my god. Luke I can't find Jamie. I was just about to call you". She says frantically._

"_Hey, Hey Hales. Calm down. I'm at the court and Jamie's here. I'll bring him home for you okay?"_

_He can hear Haley sigh. "Oh thank god. Thanks so much Luke. I'll go tell Nate" Then she hangs up the phone._

_Lucas puts the phone in his pocket and walks Jamie over to the picnic table. They sit and just look at the sunset._

_"How are you Uncle Lucas?" Jamie says while still looking at the sky._

_Lucas gets out of his trance and says "Huh?" Not one person had asked him how he was. How he was doing. Only a 5 year old boy. _

_ "I know Aunt Peyton is very sad. That's why mommy says we cant go over your house anymore. She says baby Maddie went to heaven. Im sorry Uncle Luke" The young boy says._

_Lucas looks at the boy and has tears brimming his eyes. He was so sad. But everyone only asked how **Peyton** was. He was the father damnit yet he was just there. _

_He lets a single tear fall. And Jamie takes Lucas' face in his hand and stares him dead in the eye._

"_Uncle Lucas, your gunna be happy soon. I just know it. So don't be sad anymore". He smiles and wipes more of the tears falling from Lucas' chisled, unshaven face. _

_Lucas nods, and then a shrill ringing erupts from Lucas' phone. Jamie lets go of Lucas' face and jumps down from the table. Lucas picks up the phone and before he can even answer he hears the shrieks from his __**wife.**_

"_**LUCAS ! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU-I WOKE UP AND YOUR NOT HERE!**_

"_Peyton" Lucas sighs._

"_**GET HOME NOW".**__ The she hangs up._

"_Of course__** dear.**__" He says to the dial tone._

_Lucas takes Jamie home. Then goes to his home._

_

* * *

_

_He feels 20 years older than his actual 20-something years. He walks in and he's greeted with Peyton slinging herself on him._

"_**LUUUUUUUUUUUKE"**__. She says in a whiney high pitched voice. He could smell the vodka on her breath._

_He prys her off of him and she stumbles back. _

"_What the fuck Peyton! You know you shouldn't drink." He scolds her while trying to tidy up the mess she made. _

"_Wha-hiccup-what elseee could I-hiccup doo. You left mee". She slurs._

"_I had to clear my head, and I found Jamie **alone** at the court" he says while rubbing his chin._

"_YOU-LEFT ME FOR _**_HIM_**_?". She says getting in Lucas's face. _

_Lucas rolls his eyes. This was how the night went they fought over something so dumb._

_That was the last time he really talked to his nephew._

Lucas shuts off the water, the entire bathroom is steaming . Lucas wraps a towel around himself, and wipes the mirror off. He looks at himself.

His eyes had dark circles around them from the resteless night and long hours of working. His hair was growing out and he had scruff on his chin. He opens the door and goes to his room and sees peyton talking hushly.

"Okay okay. Talk to you soon, ya bye." Peyton says quickly then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Lucas says while putting on his boxers.

"O umm Brooke. She was just checking up on me." Peyton says quickly.

Lucas gets instantly hard when just the idea of Brooke's name. He stiffles a moan.

Gosh all this Peyton drama he had almost forgotten about his little vixen…**.almost.**

Lucas gets dressed in a white tank top and over that light blue sweater. Then puts on some dark blue jeans and ankle socks.

"So your gunna go to be with** Haley and Nathan's** kid and leave me here alone by myself!". Peyton says.

Lucas sighs and puts alittle gel in his hair, rockin' the messy look. "Peyton, I have told you about this for weeks. He's **my** fucking nephew! I haven't seen him in 2 years!"

"Oh so its my fault. Oh well I'm sorry I lost **our **child Lucas and wanted my fucking _husband _with me!". She says with crocodile tears running down her face.

Lucas should go and concole her. But that's **all** he did. He could feel his temper building.

"What kind of husband are you to leave me!" She spats.

"PEYTON! I am soo fucking sick and tired of this shit. I can't do anything right with you. Just stay home I can't even be here right now,or I'll do something I don't want to do." Lucas slips his shoes on and goes to the living room and gets his black fall coat and gray scarf. Peyton scurry's after him on his heels.

"Yea okay leave. Your really good at that. Just like your _**father**_." Peyton says with malice.

Lucas instantly tenses and turns around and says "I really, really fucking **hate** you sometimes Peyton." Then he walks out and slams the door.

Peyton drops to the ground and crys. Even she felt that was_ alittle_ to far. That might have been the worst fight they've had. She was scared. What if he divorced her before she could get the prenup, all her money.

She walks back to her room and dials her "best friend", that was a word that could be used loosly because Peyton was barely there for Brooke yet she came running for Peyton

The phone rings three times then she hears Brooke's raspy voice " Hey Bestie".

"Brooke? Can…can …you come here…please? Lucas and I had a fight…AGAIN!" She cries to Brooke

"Yes sure Peyton be right there" she hangs up the phone.

Like always Brooke came running. Peyton hiccups and waits for Brooke to come.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. but heres the update. BRUCAS NEXT CHAPTER! i should up date this week/weekend :D **review pleaseeee!**


	6. Love the way you lie

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

I don't own the song : Love the way you lie; Eninem ft. Rhianna.

* * *

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

Brooke leaves the hair salon and heads over to Peyton's. She felt like everyone diary, the one that people went to and used to feel relief then threw under their pillow for another rainy day. The _old Brooke_ wouldn't let this happen. The _old Brook Davis_ was a **bitch**. A cold Bitch. To the outside world. But Brooke could never be like that truly. Honestly she had always been like this; always one to help other over herself. But nowadays it seemed worse.

_But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts_

She gets to the familiar house and steps out of her car. And knocks on the door.

"Come in" She hears. Then sighs and walks into the Scott household. Just being there she felt guilty and she felt tired. She walks around the house and imagines what her life could be if she was married to Lucas.

_She would be making dinner for family. Michael five years old, Anthony three years old, and little Sophie-Ann was a year. Lucas would come home from work and would bring her flowers and play with the kids. And they would be happy and content._

HA! Yeah right. They're lives would** never** be that cute and care-free. She walks to Peyton and Lucas' room and see Peyton curled up on the bed crying.

_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry_

She sits on the bed and puts her hand on Peyton's back.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" Brooke says in a soothing voice.

"Do I fucking look okay Brooke?" Peyton says whole turning around to face her.

"Hey, I'm only here to help" Brooke says. Peyton could be so bi-polar sometimes, but she had to remember Peyton needed her. She **ALWAYS** needed her.

Peyton sighs. "I'm sorry B it's just me and Lucas had another fight, we always seem to be fighting."

Brooke strains herself from rolling her eyes. That's all Lucas and Peyton the _"power couple"_ of Tree High ever did, was fight then she would be there to console Peyton then "console" Lucas by giving him sex.

**She was sick of it. Sick of it all. **

_But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

"What happened?" Brooke asks.

"Just Haley asked Lucas and I to watch Jamie and it's just hard for me to be around kids with Maddie…" she breaks out in sobs and Brooke goes and holds her.

"Shhhh shhhh its okay." Brooke hushes her.

"No Brooke you don't get it. You **never** will. You're not the type to have kids. I am. Me and Lucas are the **"it" **couple." She says while sniffling

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife

Brooke looks at her with shock and just feels something **snap**. She wanted kids so badly. She wanted _Lucas'._ But because of her she didn't get that.

"Peyton if you don't remember I could have had **Lucas' child** in high school. We would have been great parents. She stands and starts pacing. Now I know that losing Maddie was devastating for you. But you really need to stop using her as your crouch for not doing anything anymore. I have been here for you every time you and Lucas have a fight, every time you call. I stay on the phone for all hours of the night. But **not** anymore. I am your best friend and you, Lucas, Haley all use me for yourselves. And you know what? I let you. And no one ever asks me how I am." Brooks says all this in one breath, she touches her face and realizes she was crying.

_In my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe_  
_But I still fight_  
_While I can fight_  
_As long as the wrong feels right_

Peyton looks at her.

"Brooooke I asked you hear to listen to me, not talk about your problems. I can't sit here and help you try and figure out which guy is which that you slept with, ya know? I have adult marital problems that you can't fully understand"

Brooke wanted to just slap her. But she blow out a puff of air and spats "You still see me as the whore, don't you? Why the **FUCK** would you ask me here if I don't understand your marriage problems! Ya know, you guys need a fucking counselor. Im outta here. I'll be at Haley's helping watch Jamie. Don't call me." She walks out of the house and slams the door. She was pissed and sad and all emotions mulled into one.

As she's driving, she feels regret. She was a little hard on Peyton. Peyton was her best friend, and she yelled at her when she asked her for help. What kind of friend was she? But she was tired. Tired of being used and abused. She drives over to Nathan and Haley's house and walks inside.

She sees her little Jamie and instantly feels relief. He would always to that to her. They were best friends. Now that might sound weird since Brooke is 25 and Jamie is 7 but he could always come to talk about anything and he would give her advice about her life. It was so cute.

_In my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe_  
_But I still fight_  
_While I can fight_  
_As long as the wrong feels right_  
_It's like I'm in flight_

Jamie spots her and stops playing his board game, and runs toward her.

"Aunt Brooke" He squeals and leaps into her arms.

"Jamie. Hey honey. You've gotten so big" she smiles and releases him from their tight hug.

"Aunt Brooke. Uncle Lucas is here!" he smiles and pulls her to the living room.

The minute she sees Lucas she feels to things love and anger.

Lucas sees Brooke and can tell something happened. Her hazel eyes are puffy and red meaning she was crying, she tensed when she sees him and then looked away. He would find out who made his pretty girl cry; _kill 'em_, and then find out what happened with them.

"Hey Brooke" he says, she looks at him and just nods.

She smiles at Jamie when he tells her that Uncle Lucas and he were playing Clue.

"Come play Aunt Brooke" he says placing her right next to Lucas.

_High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint_

Haley comes down the stairs and looks great. She's in a short black dress with silver hoop earring and matching necklace and bracelets. How Nathan could not tell she was pregnant was beyond anyone. She had a little bump already forming. Her hair was short and curly to her shoulders and a nice light brown color. She looked amazing.

"Alrite guys this is it. Do I look okay?-Okay Jamie I want you to behave bed by 830, Nathan and I should be back home by ten the latest, since the restaurant is outta town. Behave okay Jamie" she says and kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh gosh I don't know why I'm so nervous, I'm excited to." She smiles and walks over to Brooke give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and does the same to Luke. Nathan comes downstairs, looking dashing as ever. Wearing a tie and white dress pants and white shirt.

It happened to also be there anniversary so Nathan was none the wiser. He would soon find out he was to be having another addition to the family.

After High school, life was difficult. They had Jamie and both decided to go to Duke and stay close to home. Nathan went and played college Basketball and could have been drafter but got into an accident that paralyzed him. He recovered through the strength of his family and now coaches' basket ball at Tree Hill High School.

_And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it_

Haley having to take care of Jamie, deferred from College for a year and had saved all her money from touring through high school so they could pay the bills. Then when Jamie was old enough she had Nathan's mom watch him while she went to school to. She majored in Music but knew she wanted more with her life. She decided to be a social worker at the high school. She new first hand experiences of what it was like to have absentee parents; though hers were great it would have been better if they were there. Especially for Jamie's birth.

It's a hard job but she is rewarded by helping kids.

Nathan comes over to Jamie and ruffles his hair.

"You're going to be a good boy okay?"

Jamie nods and goes back to his game.

Nathan looks at Brooke and smiles.

Hey B. Thanks so much for helping out. I know we ask you a lot to watch Jamie, thanks again fro doing it. Your amazing." He smiles and hugs her tight.

_Wait;  
Where you going?  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again_

Lucas knew he shouldn't be jealous bout that doesn't stop him from curling his hand into a fist. It also doesn't go un-noticed by Haley, who turns away from Nathan and Brooke and stand right in front of Lucas. Her protruding baby bum in his face.

"Lucas Scott! Stop this. You can't keep doing this!" Haley says in a hush tone.

Haley was Lucas' best friend. He told her everything. She knew about Brooke and Lucas having sex. But only that it was on time. She also knew though that her Best Friend was madly and completely in love with Brooke Penelope Davis; to the point where he was insane if he thought anything other than brotherly love was going on between Brooke and Nathan.

Brooke and Nathan had always been close. They knew each other ever since they were kids since there parents were both "important" figures to the town. They dated in elementary school and middle school. They were each other first everything. But they found each other more and more like brother and sister; yet still found each other incredibly hot. So they would just fool around.

When the sex tape came out that happened such a long time before Peyton got with him or anything. When Peyton and him got together he became the Nathan she didn't know. His family life had gotten worse and him and Peyton were just not a fit. He became a _dick_. Now that he's grown up and has a family; Brooke and him are best friends. He's her _brother _and she's his _sister._ Brooke told him that she had sex with Lucas once but Nathan knew Brooke way better than that. He knew they had sex more than once but not how deep their relationship had gotten

He always felt if he and she didn't get together than the best man to be with **his** Brookie would be **Lucas**.

_It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane_

Lucas un-clenches his hands and looks at Haley.

"Fuck Hales. I know Nathan's my brother; your husband I **KNOW** he would never try anything. I'm just…."

He sighs and stands he goes in and hugs her then pulls away.

"I'm an idiot. Go! Go have fun on your anniversary" he kisses her forehead and helps her with her coat

He pats Nathan on the back and both he and Brooke and Jamie walk the couple outside then shut the door.

Brooke turns away from Lucas and bends down to Jamie's level.

So, Jimmie-jam I'm going to go make dinner what would you like?" Brooke says in her sultry voice.

_But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

All that Lucas can do is stare, she was beautiful. She would be a great mother.

He gets out of his trance to feel little hands pulling his arm he looks down and see Jamie looking up at him and Brooke out of site

Lucas bends down and Jamie whispers in his ear, "Go to the kitchen and help Aunt Brooke make dinner, talk to her Uncle Lucas. It's time for you to be happy" then he goes upstairs to his room.

Lucas stays in the spot he was standing for a long time then goes to the kitchen.

He sees Brooke trying to reach for a bowl but being too short.

"Lemme help you." Lucas says and comes up right behind her

Brooke breathes in his cologne. He smelled so good. He was so sexy the way his biceps clung perfectly to the material of his sweater. She knew what lied underneath the sweater. She withholds a moan and turns around she finds herself in between the counter and Lucas' board chest.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts_

She looks up at him and he is staring at her, with a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Brooke asks.

"Your Beautiful." He says huskily.

God she loved his voice. Let's face it she loved **him**. She has since they dated in high school. No one could ever compare to Lucas Scott. But now she was seeing that it would be** impossible** to ever be with him when he was with her _best friend._

She looks at him and folds her arms making her breasts be pushed up more.

Lucas becomes enchanted by her beauty to the point her doesn't see her roll her eyes or move him out of the way.

"Yeah do you say that to your wife? You remember her? Peyton Elizabeth **SCOTT!" **

_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Brooke was pissed. She needed to scream throw something and fuck someone. Whenever she got super anger she became super horny.

Brooke goes to the stove and boils some water. And Lucas leans against the counter Brooke was just at. He can still smell her sultry perfume that he loved on her

"Yes of course I remember Peyton. How I feel for you is different than how I feel for her."

Here begins the fighting, the one thing he hates yet is continually around.

"Oh really Lucas! Cause here's what I see" she says while throwing the pasta in the pot and starts stirring. "I see that I'm your little whore, to fuck senselessly and never stay the night while **PEYTON** is your wife and you go home to her all the time. I'm nothing to you Lucas lets both face facts" she says with such hatred it made Lucas' get goose bumps

He over to her in a mad dash and turns her around, placing his hand on her curvy hips.

"Brooke. You mean EVERYTHING to me. I want you all the time. You're my pretty Girl." He's about to kiss her when…

_You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em_

_**SLAP!**_

"**NO**! Lucas. We need to have this conversation and no better time than now. I went over your house today to console your _wife_ after you two had another fight. What was this one about?" Brooke says with sarcasm and turns to continue stirring.

Lucas comes closer to her so his pelvis in right on her ass. She can feel his hard member ready to go and she becomes instantly wet. It was hard to stay mad at him when she was so horny.

He wraps his arm around her stomach and pulls the shirt up so he can rest his hand on her soft skin. He sends chills down her spine as he rubs his fingers against her stomach.

"She didn't want to come with me to watch Jamie. I know it's hard for her with Maddie gone. But I just was not in the mood for her bullshit, then she said I'm just like Dan." he whispers in her ear. He starts rocking there body back and forth the friction of being so close to Brooke's heat was becoming a problem for Lucas. But he and her would **make love** tonight that was for sure.

Brooke turns around and puts her hand on his chest to halt his movement she looks at him with a frown.

"She fucking said that to you? That bitch. Lucas you are nothing like you father" she says and then he pulls away from her and looks down clenching his fists.

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_Yeah them chills_  
_Used to get 'em_  
_Now you're getting fucking sick_  
_Of looking at 'em_  
_You swore you've never hit 'em_  
_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

"Aren't I Brooke? I have two women with me, I'm madly in love with one and the other I love out of pity. The only difference is that neither of you are **pregnant."** He says while looking at Brooke's stomach. Gosh he wanted kids so bad. _He could see Brooke 9 months pregnant waddling around the house. Glowing and beautiful. _

He couldn't imagine Peyton though. He had tried, even with Maddie but the fantasy of them having a family never came.

He looks at her and takes her hand.

"You came in here crying. Who the **fuck** made _**m **_pretty girl cry?" Lucas says suddenly becoming anger.

"Oh, Luke. No one. I think I was just being emotional." Brooke trying to brush it off and she adds the cheese to the pasta.

Lucas takes her face in his large hands kisses her.

"Tell me baby, what happened?" He says looking into her eyes.

Brooke sighs and pulls away from him.

"I went to your house and Peyton was there crying I tried to console her but she was being a complete bitch. Saying I wouldn't understand your "marital" problems and that I wouldn't get having a child or losing one" as she says this a tear rolls down her cheek.

_Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em_

Lucas was infuriated, how dare Peyton be so cruel to her. He wipes the tears away and makes Brooke look at him.

"Brooke your going to be an amazing mother to **our** children one day" he goes into kiss her not even realizing what he said. Next thing they hear is the smoke alarm going off.

They pulls away both saying **"Shit!"**

After dinner was a complete bust Lucas orders Pizza and now it was time for Jamie to go to bed. Lucas and Brooke took turn ready him Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows. They put the book away and go to kiss him good night as they are about to leave Jamie says sleepily:

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas, your both happy being here right?"

Brooke smiles up at Lucas as he puts an arm around her, "Yes Jimmie-Jam we are. Now good night and we love you!" then she shuts the door.

_So lost in the moments_  
_When you're in 'em_  
_It's the rage that took over_  
_It controls you both_  
_So they say it's best_

Once the door is shut Lucas goes in for the kill and kisses her, tongue and all. Pushing her up against the wall. He had had the hardest hard-on imaginable and he needed to be inside the woman he loved.

He looks he in the eye "I'm leaving Peyton"

She halts her movements, "Really?"

He takes her face in her hands and smiles leading her to the guest room, he lays her down then crawls above her. Taking her body in. _Too many clothes_ he thinks and starts pulling her shirt off leaving her in her bra, his cock twitches.

"Yes I want to be **happy.** You're my world." He kisses her. Giving her butterfly kisses down her neck.

"I love you…" She whispered, "I'm so in love with you, but I'm scared about Peyton. I can't compete with her for you, I won't do it anymore Luke." She says with tears in her eyes.

"This is all or nothing babe" she takes his face in **her **hands.

"You never have to compete with her. Your mine. And I'm gunna start acting like it."

_To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over_

Brooke forced her body closer, pressing her breast against his chest. Her body was shivering against his broad chest. Her lips lightly kissed his below his Adam's apple. Lucas couldn't help but close his eyes as her kisses became more hurried and hunger.

"I love you Brooke Davis. _Always only you_!" he takes off her pants and puts his hand on her hips.

He stops enchanted by her beauty. Her Breasts looking large and ready for him to hold, her hips curvy and round and hiding the secret treasure of her lovely ass, that he loved, oh so much.

He assaults her mouth putting his hand in her hair and pulling her up so that he can take her bra off. He undoes the claps and her breasts fall out; some how he is able to not cum right then and there.

She takes off his shirt and moves her hands up and down his chest while he wraps his arm around her waist, he stops kissing her and starts kissing down her body saying

_But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane_

"Just looking at you sometimes makes my heart race. I have never loved someone so much, and the thought of you leaving **me**…ever would kill me." He had never said this to her. He had been keeping it inside. Hiding his true feelings because of Peyton. Well **no** more.

Lucas spoke softly, "We belong together, never forget that." Then rips he panties off in a mad dash. She was naked and beautiful.

She kisses him everywhere. All over, showering him with **her** love.

They would finally be_ happy_ for once she would get her prince charming..

She fiddles with his belt and he stands and pulls everything off completely. He too was now naked and extremely large. It amazed her each time how big he was.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts_

She opened her mouth to him while his lips brushed her own apart. His lips were hard and full of possession. It was as if feared her disappearance from his life, or his touch. So, Lucas kissed her hungrily, ignoring the fact that he was bruising her lips.

He comes back on the bed and spreads her legs apart and almost as if he was in the race of his life he thrusts into her with no warning or protection…as usually.

"Uuh" she moans.

"God you're so tight baby girl" Lucas squeezes her hips, bruising them.

_Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me_

Brooke clung tighter to him, as he began to increase speed. He wanted her to take pleasure in their love making as much as he did. So Lucas took extra time making sure that Brooke was pleased. Every thrust took Brooke higher into her ecstasy. Her gasps and moans became choppy and louder.

He was holding on to the headboard with one hand and her leg with another rolling his hips slowly but hard. His eyes became dark.

"I –_thrust_-I want-you-_thrust _to –_thrust_-marry-_thrust_-me once I divorce Peytonnnn -_thrust_- _**Brookeee**_" he pants and vigorously ramps her like no tomorrow.

Late at night when he would be lying next to Peyton he think of Brooke and their life, He was already becoming _obsessive_ over the idea of her being his wife and having his children.

She was about to come again, for the fourth time in one hour. They didn't have much time left before Haley and Nathan were home.

_But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano_

Brooke suddenly felt vulnerable and started to clench her walls around her enormous cock.

"Not yet. God-come home with me. And we will tell _Pey._.argh-Peyton together."

He was putting everything he has into this love making. This wasn't just them fucking, they were together, she was _his _and **only** his.

"I love you," She whispered to him, her voice culminated into a raspy whisper. His heart nearly leapt from his throat at the sound of her voice. Sucking in a breath, Lucas lifted his head from her neck and replied, "I love you more."

_All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault_

"I'mmmm younmm cumming Baby" Lucas says, now squeezing her breasts like no other.

Brooke rolls her head back and closes her eyes from pain and pleasure.

"Loook-argh- at **me!**" he demands

_Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back_

"_**LUUCASS!"**_ She screams tightening around him and closing her eyes so tight tears start to fall.

_I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire_

"I love you" he over and over, wanting her to know. And erupts his juices into her. He keeps thrusting hitting her g-spot every time, bring on more and more waves of pleasure. He keeps filling her not **one** drop will be withheld. He collapses on top of her. Panting and wheezing.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts_

Their bodies full of sweat.

**_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry_**

Tonight was the night everything would change for Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott.

**_But that's alright_**

_**RING-RIN-RINGG**_

**_Because I love_**

Lucas without pulling out of her answers the phone, full of euphoria in his voice

**_The way you lie_**

"Yes?" while stroking Brooke's arm.

**_I love the way you lie_**

"Luke its Peyton. **BABY, WE'RE PREGNANT!" **she shrikes.

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N : SUPPER LONG! AHHH. but i hope you liked it. it mayb alittle while till the next update. up eh never know! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE !   
**_


	7. Emotions

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

_**A/N: I have some pics of the characters for my story. Check em out tell me if you can see em. So much of you don't like the whole Peyt-whore preggo thing, BUT! Haha I like Dram, and hehe I have been *HINTING* that someone named Brooke Davis would b a great mother to Lucas' kids*cough cough* please keep reviewing I read all of them and love suggestions on to make the story better. **__**. Enjoy !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Luke its Peyton. __**BABY, WE'RE PREGNANT!" **__she shrikes._

Lucas feels is heart stop and fall into his stomach, the phone slips from his hand and his entire body turns cold and he wonders how he wasn't having a heart attack.

_Love (n) __profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

Love is what he felt for Brooke Penelope Davis, but he now saw their entire lives die in this single moment, he can't abandon Peyton. She was pregnant with his child but that realization was the **second **thing that came to his mind. The first being the feel of his entire being just _dying_. He rolls over and pulls out of a lifeless looking Brooke and picked up his phone.

The words replay in Brooke's mind over and over. This must be a cruel nightmare. She was sleeping that's it; dreaming! Peyton could **not **be pregnant right after Lucas said he was going to leave her.

Could God be that cruel? She wanted to crawl into a ball, go into the dark abbesses of the world and just die. She feels sick and after Lucas rolls out of her, his cock no longer hard with the juices of _**their**_ future children; she runs to the bathroom, and vomits.

He grabs the phone again and in a deadpan voice says _"I'll be home soon."_ And hangs up. He walks his naked beautiful body to the bathroom where he can hear Brooke throwing up.

_Distress (n) great pain, anxiety, or sorrow; acute physical or mental suffering; affliction; trouble._

Brooke couldn't breathe she was hyperventilating and sobbing wondering, why? Why could she never be happy? She flushes the toilet and lays her head against the cool side of the toilet. She was still naked and felt exposed. She could feel Lucas watching her from the door. His eyes digging into her back. He just stares; what could he possibly say to her? Nothing. So he just watched her.

She shakily stands and looks in the mirror. She looks almost unrecognizable. Her eyes bloodshot and puffy, her smooth lightly tanned skin, pale and pasty with sweat on her forehead. She looks behind her at Lucas and he looked just the same.

They both knew that they can't be together while Peyton was pregnant.

She washes her face and dries it. She grabs a towel wraps it around herself. She turns and looks at him a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"This is it Luke." She whispers her voice hoarse and cracking.

Lucas looks at her and comes to her wanting to hold her and NEVER let go. She pushes him away and screams. She screams for the time lost, the love lost, the family she could have had with the man she loves. She collapse and just sobs into Lucas' shirt.

"Pretty Girl…I…this is…I haven't had sex with Peyton for months. There was that one time 2 months ago when you went on a date and I got jealous and** extremely** drunk and woke up the next day with Peyton and myself laying naked. I….I" He says his voice distant and emotionless. He was trying to rationalize to her of what could have happened. He and Peyton didn't have sex out of love; this child was convinced because he wanted **Brooke** and he was jealous she wasn't with him.

Brooke pulls away from him and looks in his eyes, "What now Luke?"

He looks at her and takes her face in her hands, "I want you." He says without thinking. He didn't love Peyton, he was done saving her. "Peyton doesn't make me smile like you do. And her heartbeat doesn't fit with mine like yours does. Nobody infuriates me like you do, and then turns around and makes me want to kiss them even more. And no one takes my breath away, and then gives it back the way you do. I can't keep my hands off you without going completely insane…Nor would I be driving myself into fits of hysteria just thinking about touching you every second of every day." Lucas Scott was in a complete daze. The life he had fantasized about,_** obsessed**_ over was now being threatened and the only way he could cope was to say all of what he should have said years ago.

Brooke takes his face in her hands and kisses him. A soft kiss pulls him out of his world and he finally looks at her rather than looking _through _her.

"Lucas Peyton is pregnant with your child. Listen to me; we cannot be together while you guys are going to be a family. I can't do it anymore Luke" she says this trying not to make her voice **NEEDED** him to get it. Lucas looks at her and shakes his head finally letting the tears fall.

_Desperate (adj.) reckless or dangerous because of despair or urgency_

"NOO. NOO Brooke. You're _**my **_pretty girl,_** my**_ cherry, we can be together! Okay? We can make it work; I fucking can't** live** without you. Don't you leave me!" he picks her up cave-man style, thus discarding the toweling from her body. Her breasts bounce against his back and he grips her legs and ass.

He lays her on the bed again and starts kissing her all over, Brooke can feel him becoming hard instantly. Brooke moans, nad shakes her head, she knows that this shouldn't happen; it would be harder to let go. His lips become rushed and his kisses are sloppy she can taste his scent and salt. He was crying. He wraps his arms around her and Brooke holds him wrapping her legs around him bring him into her. They sigh. They were comforting each other. He moves within her at a slow pace while trying to choke out a sentence

_Obsession (n) the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, etc._

"You mean **everything** to me,"-_thrust_ "I…I..I'm so scared that you'll leave and find someone else-_thrust._ I'm scared you'll disappear and this time, I won't be able to get you back; for you to be in my arms." He says while panting simultaneously thrusting hard and roughly into her.

"Lukee-ah I love you so much but...oh god" she hisses as he thrusts into her quicker he wanted release in her like this was there last time together…because it was. He wanted her to know that he was in control.

"Lucas, ple-please…" Brooke was begging now as Lucas quickened his movements, "please don't ever doubt that I..." She can't even finish he is take her so hard and rough it hurts to talk almost.

Lucas grunted huskily into her ear. His curiosity reached its peak; he needed to hear every word out of her cherry colored lips. He became unstable, crazy at not hearing her speak. He hung to her every breath, lived by her very speech. "Doubt your …" he's about to cum this lasted about a half an hour the quickest they had ever **made love. **"…your what, Brooke?"

Brooke moans and closes her eyes, "My _**love**_, don't **ever **doubt that _I didn't love you_."

Lucas nods and climaxes inside of her. He stays there for a moment.

Brooke had never seen that side of Luke. He truly was in love with her without a doubt. She could see it. Their relationship was becoming a _fine line between love and obsession_. He was a man on a mission to keep what was **his.** But Brooke couldn't do it, she knew that once he realized what was going on, he would see he would **HAVE** to stay with Peyton.

_Broken (adj.) reduced to fragments. ruptured; torn; fractured_

Brooke's heart was **Broken.**

"Lucas."Brooke starts to say and pushes him up and off of her.

"God you're so beautiful Brooke. It amazes me why someone like you would ever love me, I…I can't be _without_ you!" he says sadly.

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott" she kisses him and they know this is a goodbye kiss. There last. Everything tonight was there last. It all ended when they could have had it **all.**

They both dress and try to look as calm as possible. They knew they smelled like sex but neither one of them cared. So when Haley and Nathan came home overjoyed over their own pregnancy, they looked at Brooke and Lucas and knew something bad happened. The smile on Haley's face disappears and she looks to them.

"Is Jamie okay?" she asks ready to run to him room. Lucas halts her movements.

"Everything is fine with Jamie. I..I just found out Peyton is pregnant."

Nathan immediately looks to Brooke who has her head down and her long dark hair masking her face.

"Brookiee-" Nathan begins to say and walk over to her, but she puts her hand up to stop him.

"No. Everything is fine. You all have **your** families and **your **white picket fences and live happily. I'm really happy for all of you. Congrats on **your** upcoming children." She says with tears streaming down her face. She looks at Lucas one more time then goes to her car. It had started to rain. How fitting.

* * *

_Anger (n) a strong feeling of displeasure and belligerence aroused by a wrong; wrath._

Nathan sees the broken little girl who would come running to his house when her parents would leave weeks at a time with just the nanny. His _sister_ was grieving, he didn't like that.

He goes and looks at Lucas and punches him in the face.

"Fuck you Luke! You always do this! Always hurting Brooke. Bro, why! Why couldn't you just divorce Peyton's ass and be happy with Brooke!" Nathan was furious!

"Nat-" Haley begins to say, fighting wouldn't solve anything. Obviously something had happened between the two adults but it wasn't Nathan's position to but in.

"No Hales! They've been having sex! Brooke wants to be with this _**ass,**_ yet he won't leave his **"wife",** you feel like a man now Luke? Were you just using her for sex? You're just like **Dan** ya know?"

Lucas saw red. He charged at Nathan pushing him into the wooden table breaking it. Lucas hears a snap. He's broken something, he doesn't even feel pain,

The two brothers are punching and rolling around.

"you don't know shit about **my** brooke Nathan! You know nothing of my love for her" he says then punches him in the jaw.

Nathan grunts and pushes him off.

"**SHES NOT YOURS; YOU BARBARIAN!** You were too busy watching over precious _Peyton_ and leaving Brooke alone in her bed!" he punches Lucas in the jaw, drawing blood.

Lucas was shocked. When had Nathan and Brooke become so close and he and his own _brother _are so apart!

They stop their fighting when they hear a whistle.

"You two jack **ASSES** need to stop this now. _Nathan_ this is not our business but I know how much you love Brooke and I know _Lucas _that you are in love with Brooke. So how bout we all sit down, and calmly talk? Im going to go check on Jamie. Damn that boy can sleep through anything." She says while rubbing her belly and walks upstairs.

Nathan and Lucas listen to the orders and sit down on the couch and wait for Haley to come back downstairs.

_Sad(adj.) unhappiness or grief; sorrowful or mournful._

Brooke leaves the Scott house and drives home crying, she doesn't know how she got into her bed but she does. She was utterly exhausted; bother emotionally and physically from all the sex with a certain blond. She wishes the world away, wishes things were different, wishes life was different. She curls into a ball and hold herself, until she falls to sleep dreaming the ever so constant dream of her and Lucas together.

* * *

**_Hours Earlier after Brooke had left:_**

_ Peyton gets up from the bed and is in shock. Brooke had always just been there for her. And let's face it her life was more important than Brooke's as far as Peyton saw. _

_**RIN-RING-RINNNGG**_

_Peyton goes to get the phone._

"_Ya?"she says gruffly._

"_Hello, Mrs. Scott this is Doctor Jameson. We got your test results back from your last appointment. Mrs. Scott. Congratulations your two months __**pregnant**__."_

_Peyton doesn't know what to say. Shes numb. Why? She didn't deserve a child and didn't want the __**thing. **_

"_Oh. Oh um okay I…I have to tell my husband."_

"_Alrite again congrats and we will call again for your follow up appointment." The doctor hangs up and Peyton puts the phone down._

_The door bell rings and she feels frazzled and dazed._

_She walks to it stumbling over a chair._

"_Fuck!" she opens the door and sees someone who she never thought she would ever see._

"_Hello Peyton…"_

"_D-DAN?"_

* * *

A/N : so what you think? like? twist! :o Review lovelys :D


	8. Loving you no more

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: so I was listening to Loving you no more by Diddy "Dirty Money" and felt like I saw Brooke and Lucas in the Song. Ha in my imagination. So im going to put the song in certain places. I would recommend it. Lovin it rite now **** SO I DON'T OWN THE SONG! HAHA cant forget that. O if you didn't know, italicized events r in the past ; normal is present time :D Oh and I fudge alittle bit on the Prenuptial Agreement : your suppose to get it before marriage. But lets pretend you can get it afterward and a month has to go by for the agreement is to be sound. Sorry guys. It doesn't take away from the story. **

**

* * *

**

_**Present time:**_

_**So hard to breathe this air that we call love,**_

Brooke lies on the bed and looks at the clock 9 am. She felt like she had the most terrible hangover ever. She was tired beyond belief. She gets up and feels unstable. She remembers the night before.

**Aint nothing worse than the hurt we receive from love,**

_"I –__thrust__-I want-you-__thrust __to –__thrust__-marry-__thrust__-me once I divorce Peytonnnn -__thrust__- __**Brookeee**__" he pants and vigorously ramps her like no tomorrow._

"_Luke its Peyton. __**BABY, WE'RE PREGNANT!" **__she shrikes._

**When you get hurt by the one you living for,  
Pain can make you wanna love no more,**

Over and over the scenes played out. She was dumb. Dumb to be privy to the idea of actually being happy. No happiness doesn't come to her.

How could she be happy; then for it all to ripped from her in an instant?

She goes to her bathroom and feels like she normal does. _Used._ But this is time was different because she was **so **close to happiness, so close to having the love that she wanted.

She's pale, and sickly looking, tears roll down her cheek. Everything feels raw, like an open wound with salt on it, she doesn't know if she can face Peyton…ever.

She feels sick. She goes in the shower and just lays in the tube and puts bubbles in it.

**Hurt with the heart thats bleeding slowly,**

Brooke felt like she was in a state where her body was doing and living but her actual being; her soul was dying. She somehow made it in the water, washed herself and dried. But on some jeans and a long sleeve and just sat on her bed. Staring at the wall.

That's how Nathan found her. He had been calling, and texting her day from when he woke up at 6am. Finally after no word, he comes to her home and much breaks into her house and what he finds is someone he doesn't even recognize.

**So many lonely sleepless nights,  
Im going through hell to convince you love me,**

"Brooke?" he kneels in front of her and she stares right past him. She was a shell of the woman he once knew.

His thoughts of how this could have happened go to **Lucas. **Lucas. His pathetic excuse of a brother had done this to her. Nathan could see this was building ever since the affair started. The two were in too deep and when Brooke Davis loves someone she loves them forever. Whole-heartily but with Lucas she loved him unconditionally. But the pain of seeing the one you love go home to someone else is heartbreaking.

This though…this **broke** her.

**So many tears I cried,  
But all for nothing I'm afraid to say,  
Oooooohhh**

Nathan puts his hands on her cheeks and she finally looks at him and not _**through him**_.

"Nate." She says in a rough raspy voice. Her voice practically gone from all the crying she had done.

"Hey honey. Welcome back to me. You were a little zoned out there." He says while wiping the tears from her face. She looked like a doll. She looked vulnerable and fragile.

"Did what I think happen last night really happen?" she says looking him directly in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm…I'm so sorry Brookie. You deserve much, much better. You will get better. I swear to God." He couldn't stand to see **his sister** Brooke this upset. She was breaking down and he didn't know if he would ever see the girl he loved again.

"I have loved Lucas Scott for 8 years _**(A/N: give or take) **_that's a long time to love and not get anywhere Nate. I have nothing to show for it. I have no children, no husband. The money means nothing to me, but love; Love is the only thing I want…yet never get". She cries. She sobs into Nathan's shirt. It was all _over._

**Loving you no more,  
I just I can't I just can't be loving you no more,  
I love you more than I love myself,**

**

* * *

**

_**THE NIGHT BEFORE AT THE SCOTT HOUSE HOLD:**_

"_D-DAN?"_

_Dan Scott. He had come a long way from where he was. Once mayor of Tree Hill; murder; convicted felon his self help author; and now Grandfather._

_He looked about the same. But now in his early 50's his hair was longer going to the base of his neck, it was black and had grey streams in it. He was still largely formed and now had a graying go-tee __**(A/N sorry I know I didn't spell this right) **__on his face. He was wearing a big black coat that went to his ankles and black pants and black shoes. He looked like a perfect __**lurker**__. _

_He enters the home and looks around. It looked just as it always had but with different furniture, there was crap everywhere like poems and painting of dark-ominous figures that Peyton had started but never finished. He turns and looks at Peyton._

_She looked as meek and __**average **__as ever. But then Dan moved his eyes down to her stomach you could visibly see a bump. Because of her small figure. Dan wants to roll his eyes. His son probably didn't even notice since he was too busy with __**Brooke Davis.**_

_Dan knew about Lucas he knew about Peyton he knew a lot of things. It's funny when he was somewhat involved with his sons' lives he knew very little of what was going on. Now that he was forced to be in shadows he saw a lot. He saw everyone's dirty little secrets._

"_What do you want?" Peyton grits out of her clenched teeth. She__** hated**__ Dan. He had hurt Lucas and she didn't like it when people hurt Lucas. And besides he was a __dick._

"_Hmm Peyton is that anyway to talk to your father-in-law?" he says with a smir._

_Peyton rolls his eyes. Not in the mood for Dan's games."You tell me why you're here or else-" _

"_You'll what you little __**whore?**__ Tell Lucas? Hmm I don't see him here? Where ever has he gone? Perhaps with Brooke Davis?" his voice with malice and a hidden innuendo._

_Peyton looks perplexed. "Yeah they're together? So? There watching the __**brat **__while Haley and Nathan or out celebrating their pregnancy. __**Whoopdi-do**__" she says with sarcasm. She walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of Vodka. _

"_Are you sure that's wise? In your state?" Dan says in a bored tone yet concerned._

_Dan didn't really care what Peyton, but that was the child his son thought was his, he didn't want to ruin that fantasy of his by Peyton fucking the kid up._

_Peyton looks at him and puts down the bottle "…How how could you tell? I just found out I was Pregnant."_

_Dan walks over to her and looks her up and down. Her hair was a mess. It was in a messy bun to the side of her hair. It looked like she changed into a tank top and sweats really not trying to impress anyone and no makeup. To put it frankly to Dan was thinking Peyton looked __**hit **__as the youth of today like to say._

"_Peyton you're at least 3 months pregnant. And I know that the baby can possibly not be Lucas' since I've been seeing a brown hair man leaving the property almost every week." He says crocking an eyebrow._

_Peyton's veins turned cold. Her face turned pale and she felt as if she was going to faint._

"_I- I don't know what the fuck you're talking about?" She says in a panic._

_Dan starts coming closer to her and now has he pinned against the wall. He whispers in her ear while rubbing his hand down her torso and holding it on her bump._

"_This child is Chase's. He's that dumbass who was abstinent in high school and didn't want sex till marriage. Well I see how well that turned out. You've been fucking behind my son's back. And I assure you that Lucas does not know about this affair, because I bet he doesn't know a lot of the shit you do. But I do though. So do as I say, and maybe, maybe I can tell what I know as well, understood?"_

_Peyton nods she was being blackmailed by Dan Scott. She shivers as he rubs her stomach._

_

* * *

_

_**The night Before at Nathan Scott Household:**_

_Lucas is pacing running a hand through his hair waiting for Nathan or Haley to say anything since he had told them __EVERYTHING__ about what has been happening with him and Brooke._

"_Guys I can't take this silence right now! I am going out of my mind. Please just yell at me so I can go to Brooke and try and talk to her" he says in one breath. He looked tired and worn. His scruffy face now looking to be a dirty blond beard .His eyes were dilated from the adrenaline from finally telling someone of what had been haunting yet __**thrilling**__ his very soul for months now. _

_Nathan stands and clenches his jar._

"_Fuck Lucas! Don't you hear yourself! Your want to go see Brooke? And do what? Say sorry I'm a __**dick **__and didn't get with you when I had the chance, but let's keep __fucking__! You have a wife man, a child coming? Do you not remember that?" Nathan says harshly, now in Lucas' face._

"_Look at you man!" he bellows. Haley comes to stand next to Nathan putting a hand on his chest._

_She looks at him making a silent plead with him to stay calm. It was hard when things were about Brooke since he cared for her so much._

_She looks at Lucas and smiles sadly "Luke….don't- don't go over to Brooke's. Nate is right. You have a wife who needs your support in taking care of this child. You need to make a clean break from Brooke. It will just make things harder for you guys" _

_Lucas cuts her off. He was angry and needed to get this off his chest, " I can't fuck do that Haley__**. I love her so much!**__ I –I was going to leave Peyton. I can't live with myself with always protecting Peyton. Always saving her. Who helps Brooke? I've been in the dark for so long. And when Peyton told me she was…"he sighs" "pregnant, I saw my life with Brooke disappearing. And I know I treat her like shit. And that she deserves a man that will love her and flaunt her around like the __**angel **__she is but I can't have another man take the position that is __**mine!**__ …I-I know I'm being selfish_ _.I just don't know what I'll do if I completely lose her from my life." _

_Lucas 'desperate plea of his feelings for Brooke, did not go to deaf ears by Nathan or Haley. Lucas was in __too __deep and didn't see the gravity of what was going on. His desperation came from the fact he was seeing he had lost Brooke. He had waited too long, it was _**over.**

**

* * *

**

_**Back to Lucas's House:**_

_Peyton pushes him away. "Okay..Dan..What is that you want and what will you be telling me?"_

_She felt like she was negotiating with a terrorist He practically was since he could virtual blow her life apart._

_He smirks and backs up from her._

"_Oh Peyton. You've been such a bust busy bee." Saying with a mocking tone. " Fucking this Chase kid in Lucas' home, in his old room. Did you ever love him? I don't know what you did while in college… but I bet you were just as..promiscuous." trying to choose his words correctly._

"_Why are you still with him? You obviously don't love him? You're making a fool of yourself and an ass of Lucas. I hear my boy has gotten quite a temper these days. How mad would he get if he found all this out? He could kick your ass out but Lucas is honorable and would still support the baby. Hmm plus he obviously doesn't give you sex anymore…so what could it be Peyt-whore?" he says while slowing walking her. _

_Her face was down and her lips trembling. No one had said all this to her before. It scared her that Lucas could leave her before she got her money. But then she remembers…she was pregnant._

"_That's where you're wrong you sick son-of-a-bitch. I'm Pregnant with __**Lucas's child **__and how the fuck do you know so much about my sex life?" she says _

_Dan frowns " Bullshit ! You and my son haven't had sex for months. I've been watching you Peyton. See Peyton I'm in a bind. My book sales are done. No one looks at me in this town as more than the __**murderer **__and it's hard to get a job in this economy with you've gone to jail. I'm gotten into some…debt and I need you to supple me with some money. Or else this will get into the wrong hands." Then he takes out a CD-roam. Peyton goes for it but he pulls it away from her and wages a finger in her face._

"_No, no Peyton. Not for you. This is only for Lucas to see. If you do as I ask, he won't ever see this"_

"_What the fuck is on it you dick!"_

_He laughs. But it comes out more demonic than anything. "Nothing my dear. Only a half-naked Chase leaving your house. You won't be able to fake this shit, I have more as well. All very incriminating."_

_Peyton feels as if she's going to faint she goes and takes a shot of the vodka. Then two more. She was screwed._

"_I want money Peyton, and since you have the prenuptial with Lucas it shou—"_

_She cuts him off " Um…actually we never got a pre-nup. __**BUT**__ while Lucas was at the house, I went to a lawyer out of town and got one made up." She smiles feeling quite proud of herself._

_Dan growls. "This puts a damper in my quick and easy plan."_

_He had the loan sharks up his ass and needed the money soon. Dan had started gambling his money in hopes of making more. He became addicted and now, has to pay for it. He now had to go to extremes to keep pushing them away._

"_You're in luck. I've become" __**friends"**__ with many people whom supply me with things. You're lucky I've just come from them" he opens his jacket and takes out an assortment of pills and powders._

_Peyton stands shocked. Dan Scott has now become a __**drug-dealing-gambling-addict**__. She would have never thought._

_He takes a certain pill out and hands them to Peyton she looks at them questionably_

"_How the fuck will pills help?" she shrikes._

_Dan snatches the pills back and waves them around "You are so dumb it amazes me that Lucas hasn't left your ass yet." Peyton gasps" Listen, are you familiar with the 'Date-Rape' drug. You slip this in a girls drink and they become incoherent and you can go into a sleep so they are easily taken advantage of. Here's what you are going to do: Call Lucas tell him you're pregnant. And when he comes home slip this in glass of alcohol. __**I have a feeling he's going to need it".**__ Dan says under his breath. "Then have him sign the papers. Then you give me the money I need then you get the CD with the only evidence I have and you go on with your life and I go back to the shadows" the last part Dan says in sadness. He wanted to be with his family but it wasn't safe with the loan sharks after him. _

_Peyton felt worry; not over betraying Lucas but if this would work and if she too would get her money. And she felt pissed she now I had share __**her **__money with this snake; but she had too._

_She sighs and starts shaking when she dials her husband's number. Dan puts a hand on her shoulder. Peyton gets Goosebumps and feels like she just made a deal with the __devil._

_

* * *

_

_**Nathan Scott Home:**_

_Nathan and Haley look at each other and feel sorry for Lucas. The man they once knew. Lucas had always `wanted someone to love. Unconditionally! He's stayed with Peyton out of pity. And had based his life around having Peyton around to save and then still have Brooke to fuck; to love._

_This was a huge blow. Luca hangs his shoulders just thinking._

_Nathan walks over to Lucas and put a hand on his shoulders, Lucas brushes off and glares at him._

"_I'm not going to let her go. __Never__", and with that he storms out of the Scott house to go home._

_Lucas goes home and on the ride over he was thinking of ways to break it to Peyton. He would take care of the child when it was born and give Peyton a little money to keep her over. But she would have to get her own apartment. He wanted a divorce. And wanted all ties cut from Peyton and he wanted Brooke. _

_He smiles at the thought. He wanted Brooke Davis to be his wife, then they would have 5 children 3 boys and 2 girls plus his precious __**Daughter **__from Peyton; he didn't know for sure it was a girl of course but that's what he wanted. The Scott brood would be one for the ages. Fashionista mom and a writer for dad. And they would live happily. _

_He arrives home and before the door is even open Peyton comes and runs into his arms showering him in kisses. _

"_Baby! What took you so long?" Peyton says. She had tried to tidy things up. Dan was in the guest room waiting for Peyton to give Lucas the drug. Peyton was scared shitless. _

_She had a plan. She needed this money. The kid was inconvenience. But she would have it take the money and leave. Just as everyone had always left her._

"_Peyton. I was waiting for Haley and Nathan to get home. Honey I need to talk to you—"he starts. He wanted this to be quick and painless._

"_Wait Luke. I want is to make a toast. Here's a scotch I know it's your favorite and here's a glass of water for me. Here's to our baby and our new life…together" she says handing him the drink._

_He takes the drink and looks at her. She smiles at him._

"_To the baby". And then he drinks the whole thing in gulp._

_Peyton could have done a happy dance soon he would be feeling the effects of the drugs._

_A few minutes go by and Lucas starts to feel dizzy. And lightheaded. He stumbles back. Knocking over the lamp._

"_Peyt- Peyt—on. I – I don't feel so good. What was – in – in that drink?"_

_Peyton goes to the bedroom and retrieves the prenuptial agreement. The only bad thing of this was that she had to keep Lucas on her good side for a month and by then his movie would be done and out; then she could divorce him and extract the money from his account. _

_Dan comes from the shadows and picks Lucas up from the ground he was about to past out he sits him in a chair._

"_D—dad?" Lucas slurred._

"_Hello Son" Dan smiles wickedly. _

_Peyton comes back into the living room and holds Lucas's hand and __**makes **__him sign the places he should._

"_Wha—what am I s-s-signing?" Lucas says barely keeping his eyes open and slumping over._

"_Oh nothing baby, you're just going to give me a million Dollars in cash after a month once I divorce you. Then I'll send the kid to you when it's born" she says with malice._

_Dan interjects "Half of that is mine you dirty-hoe." Peyton finishes making Lucas sign over his rights and then he slumps onto the table. Peyton rolls her eyes and goes to make herself vodka on the rocks._

"_I love you pretty girl" he whispers. Then falls asleep. Luckily Peyton didn't hear anything, but Dan did. He takes his son and carries him to his room and lays him down._

_He had missed so much of Lucas' life. He had taken so much away. He wanted to make it right. He had to first fix what he's done wrong._

_Dan comes back out and goes over to Peyton. He snatches the drink away. _

"_You have a child growing in you Peyton. It's not Luke's but it's still a life. Start acting like a parent!" he scolds her. _

"_I'll be watching Peyton. I'll be back in a month. By then I want my money" and with that he leaves._

_Peyton sighs in relief and goes and undresses when they wake up tomorrow he would tell him he got drunk 'cause they were celebrating__** their**__ child._

_

* * *

_

_**Present time: **_

Lucas woke up with a killer headache and no recollection of what happened at all the night before. He doesn't even know how he got home. He looks over and sees a naked Peyton and he sighs. They had sex. He doesn't know why he feels he betrayed Brooke but he does. He tries to get up but Peyton has an arm around him; holding him like a vice. He looks at the clock 11 am. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror, he looked worse than horrible. He must have really gotten drunk the night before…but why? He hears his phone ring and walks over to it, he sees Brooke name flash on it.

"Hello my love" he says gruffly. He missed her so much

"Lucas we need to talk now. Meet me at my house in 20 minutes" then she hung up.

She sounded angry. Lucas was confused but he does what he'd told and leaves his home. He was eager to see his cherry.

**Loving you no more,  
I just I cant I just can't be loving you no more,  
I love you more than I love myself,  
Loving you no more,  
I just I cant I just can't be loving you no more,  
I love you more than I love myself**

**

* * *

**

**a/n : i hope it made scene. the italics were from after lucas peyton had sex and like before Peyton calls Lucas. then the normal was the next morning. I dont know if i like this . but i needed to update. no sex :( ik hehe but this needed to happen.**

**REVIEW !  
**


	9. Letting go

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I cant spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D THIS IS GUNNA HAVE ANOTH SONG IN IT ! is that annoying or w.e. when I put the song it I think its be best to listen to it in the back ground. **

**Ave Maria-Beyonce I Do NOT own this.**

**Reviewers: **

dianehermans thanks for always reviewing; and I know there wasn't much Brucas. But I needed to finish what had happened the night before with Peyton.

kay0340 : hey. Welcome to my story. Wow you reviewed on like every chapter thanks sooo much. I really hope your enjoying it.

dfjl (and to whomever else my feel this way) oh im sorry the story isn't to your liking. This is just my vision. I wanted something dark something angst. I found one tree hill to sometimes have one note always about Lucas' quest for love. Because his dad wasn't there. And I wanted to expand on that and show yea he did get fucked up because of it and is turning into the man he hated his whole life. Naley has always been the "good" couple. Even when Haley left him he loved her. They are the "role models" if you will to this mess with Peyton and Brooke and Lucas. Lucas's dick I would say doesn't control him. He just so in love with Brooke he cant be away from her and because he is; when he gets the chance to have sex with her he does. This is rather M for a reason.

NaeNae1495 : haha yeah it does seem like that. Thank you for reviewing Keep reading please !

EVERYONE ELSE: sorry if I didn't give you a personal shout out I just wouldn't have room. Im so happy you all read this and are enjoying it. im going to need to set up a schedule of when I will right I think it will be one chapter per week. Its all based on school. Sorry. But if I have a lot of free time you know ill write another chapter :D I really am proud of my work and wanna make this last idk how long but its defiantly not over yet ! :D Enjoy !

* * *

_**Two Hours Before (9 am) :**_

_Brooke pulls away from Nathan and wipes her eyes._

_He smiles at her and kisses her forehead "So what now Brookie?" while stroking her hair softly._

"_I need to talk to Lucas. I- I need to__ end__ this." She whispers. _

_Brooke didn't want this to end. But her best friend is pregnant with her lover's baby. Brooke wants to just gag just thinking about it. she was bitter and jealous and wanted to be the one pregnant. _

_She sits up and looks at Nathan as if she has just realized the biggest thing his sliced bread._

_She stands and walks over to the mirror looking at her face_

**She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Never for the grace of God  
Oh, I**

"_Nate. I've been so selfish. This isn't like me. I realized that I sound like __Peyton__. Down on myself over not getting what I want. Not having __**Lucas.**__ How can I so…__**pathetic**__" she says spitefully. _

_She was mad at herself for becoming what she never wanted to be. She was the strong one, the one who played bosy not the other way around. What had happened to her?_

_Nathan walks up to her and puts his arm around her and they look at each other in the mirror. They were so cute and would have made a sexy ass couple but if you really, truly look at them they were more brother and sister._

" _You're in love with him Brooke. I see a beautiful woman. A woman full of courage, I see your guilt though Brooke. I don't know how you haven't slipped by telling Peyton."_

_Brooke looks down and sighs. "I wanted Lucas so desperately I would push the guilt into the back of my mind, I would just live in the fantasy. The love. Just…us…being together was where my mind was. Never did I think of Peyton. I'm such a bad friend". Brooke starts to cry. How could she have done this? Peyton was such a '__**good person.'**_

_Nathan looks at Brooke. He didn't like her beating herself up so much over this, plus he didn't think Peyton was the saint everyone thought she was. _

"_Brooke. Lucas is in love with you. I—I'm I'm worried about what he will do if you ever leave his life. He told me and Haley that—that he doesn't know what he would do without you." Nathan was worried about his brother's sanity. If Brooke ever just up and left, he worried Lucas would spiral into a depression._

_Brooke pulls away from him and shakes her head fiercely. "No. No I –he wouldn't ever do that. He knows that if he ever did something stupid like that it would kill me…I mean kill Peyton and the baby. Lucas will get over me, he'll be happy with his wife, and besides I could never find anyone other than Lucas. I just can't keep having this affair." she said strongly, trying to convince Nathan and herself._

**I found Heaven on Earth  
You were my last, my first  
And then here this voice inside  
Ave Maria**

_RING-RING-RIIN-_

"_Hello?" Nathan says._

"_Hey Hales. I'm with Broo- oh okay yeah I'll be home soon. Yes I will get the Pickles on my way home too. Love you too baby" then he hangs up._

_Brooke looks at Nathan loves the man she sees. He is an amazing father, and husband, she was proud he had come so far from being Dan Scott's wonder boy to Nathan Scott-the wonderful Man._

"_I gotta go Brookie. I'll call you later." He kisses her forehead._

_She kisses him on the cheek and walks him to the door. She sighs and goes to her room. Suddenly tired. She knew when she woke she would have to do what would ultimately kill her inside._

_

* * *

_

_**Present(11am) :**_

Brooke wakes up and feels as if the world is on her and her body feels sore. It was more to do with her and Lucas' sex drive. Both of them fucked hard but they loved even harder.

She picks up her phone and dials the number out of memorization:

"Lucas come to my house in 20 minutes." Then hangs up.

This was ending. She wanted to be strong, but felt like she was just running away. She should have done this a long time ago. But better late than never.

Not even Ten minutes later she heard erratic banging on her door.

She opens it and is greeted with a dozen red roses her favorite.

"Hello my love." He says and tries to kiss her. Brooke pulls back though.

"Luke. Please come in" she sounded monotone. Lucas didn't like this.

"What happened? What did I do?" Lucas says coming up and putting his hands on her waist.

"Broody. Now that Peyton is Pregna-."

"**PEYTON IS WHAT?"** He bellows. He was confused. He puts a hand to his forehead to try and stop the aching feeling.

She folds her arms and looks at him skeptically "Don't fuck with me Lucas. You knocked her up and now don't stand here and tell me otherwise" she was starting to get pissed.

Now Lucas was getting anger " Is this some sick joke Brooke? Hmm is it April fools? Cause I don't know what you're talking about!"

Brooke raises her hands to in the air **"LUCAS AFTER YOU FUCKED ME; YOUR FUCKING WIFE CALLED AND SAID SHE WAS PREGNANT"** She screams. She wanted this to end. But he had to act dumb and bring her flowers. She holds onto the wall feeling dizzy.

"Brooke—." He comes up to her to keep her stable.

She pushes him away; she didn't want him to be touching her. She wanted him to just leave and go to his wife.

"Leave Lucas. We're over. That's all I wanted from you." She was spent. She was tired, she was sore and she was hurt. At least he could own up to it. Then she starts to walk to her bedroom.

Then she feels a body mass fly into her. Encircling her stomach with his arms and knocking her off balance they go into the couch. He lays on top of her, suffocating her by holding on to her so she can't breathe.

"You don't get to just leave me Brooke." He says his breathe having hints of stale scotch.

"Lucas get the fuck off me!" she says but it comes out completely muffled.

**I've been alone  
When I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down**

"NO! Don't you fucking see what you do to me!" he says while rubbing his member onto her ass. He was so pissed at her, but she looked so hot when angry. She had this aura about her that Lucas could never resist.

Brooke moans. She was weak. Weak when it came to Lucas.

He turns her around and pulls her close to him and whispers "The only one I'm going to be knocking up is **you **Pretty Girl and u should always know I don't want to fuck with you; we only make love"

He strokes her face and says " Please explain my love. I don't remember anything that happened last night. I don't even know how I got into my bed. But I woke up and Peyton was there…naked." His voice was gruff.

Brooke snarls and slaps him, trying to push him off. Put he hold onto her tighter. He** couldn't** let her go.

"So your fucked Peyton? Get off of me you ape! Go back to your** wife**"

"You're going to make this difficult aren't you?" he says then picks her up and throws her back on the couch. He pins her arms up and positions himself inside her legs. Looks down at her.

Her breasts were heaving up and down, from her anger. Then she does something unexpected. She encloses her legs around his waist bring his strained member to her hot core. She starts jerking her lower half onto his cock. He closes his eyes. Trying not to lose control.

"Brooke." She hears a husky whisper. She bites her lip.

"Fuck Brooke…I can't handle this". His cock was stiff and ready to burst if he didn't get into her soon he would explode.

"What's the matter Luke? I'm just performing my duties as your **whore **after all." She says while smirking. She was pissed but knew she shouldn't be. She was mad at herself for letting Peyton take Lucas from her. She was thinking irrationally but nothing was ever _rational _when it came to Lucas Scott.

He stiffens is body from above her.

"Do you want me Brooke?" he says into her ear

He let's go of her hand and instead grips her breasts. They were the sizes of mangos. Brooke hisses and rolls her eyes back, feeling pleasure from this pain.

Her hard exterior she was trying to put up goes down and she whimpers, nodding her head. Of course she wanted him.

Then she hears a _**RIP **_noise and Lucas had just ripped her shirt in two.

Brooke gasps and says "Lucas!"

Lucas growls when he see her black lacey bra.

"Brooke You. Are. Not. My. Whore. I will make you my bride!"looking deep into her eyes as he says every word.

"**YOUR WITH PETYON"** she says then flips them over so she was on top she straddles his waist. Jeans against jeans. Both hot and horny for the other. Brooke rips open his bottom up shirt and puts her hands on his chest. He was so hot. She starts to rock back and forth on his strained member.

"Br—ooke.. if—if what you say is true—Peyton.. if she is – pregnant, this changes—nothing." Straggling to say his sentence,

Brooke growls and halts her movements making Lucas curse.

"It changes everything. " she slips off her jeans and underwear off and pulls Lucas' down, while taking his boxers off too.

He looks at her with lust " I'm **not **losing you Pretty girl." Then pumps up and into her. She was so wet he just glided in.

"Fuck Lucas-you're so thi-thick headed." As she starts to rock up and down on him. He reaches behind her and unclasps her bra. He mounds fall out. She looks down suddenly naked. She was wet and hot for him.

"You know I love you…you know you can never **leave **me" he says holding onto her hips. Both of their bodies working together. This was pure, hot, passionate sex. But it was so much more.

"Ahhh Lucas. I love you too much…too much to let you go." She moans. He flips them over and grips her breast and squeeze her hardened peaks to the and starts to ram into her. Brooke was in heaven. He spreads her legs more. Lucas is pushing into with so much force he jolts her forward to where she almost goes off the couch. Then he pulls his cock all the way out. Then pushes back in quickly. Brooke is about to come. She comes up to his ear and says,

" I fucking** HATE** that I love you Lucas…I fucking hate what you've made me. Because I am so dependent on your loving." She spats. Then lets out a moan. He puts her legs onto his shoulders.

"Ahhh do you know…ahh how..much I _loathe_… you right now! I fuck-fucking-love –you to death Brooke-don't-_thrust-_don't_-thrust_ ahhh you fucking_-thrust_ see that-_thrust. AND YOU'RE THROWING ME AWAY!"_ his voice suddenly becoming cold. Now quickening his movements.

Brooke flinched at his words .It was like a punch in the face that had stunned her. She stared at him with tear filled eyes that fell once his eyes seemed to reach her soul. He was pulling her closer and closer into his groin.

Brooke composes herself, trying to put up that wall again, the wall around her heart and whispers, " I never will stop loving you, but—but you belong—to my best friend."

Lucas heard the words, but they were meaningless as he pulled her towards him and pushed into her with more force. As she bit her lip and winced a little. The only thing he heard after that were gasps and moans from both of them. He couldn't tell if she was uncomfortable or enjoying herself, she clung onto the couch and he hugs on to her curvy figure. He knew that he couldn't stop. He was too far gone to just stop and before he knew it her arms were over his shoulder, nails digging into his back, legs wrapped securely around his waist, and he was thrusting harder and faster with every whimper that came from her body. It fueled him. He was anger. Anger at himself, at Peyton, and at her. But mostly her. Didn't she know? Didn't she know that he breaking it off with him would set him off?

She was his angel, his life source. As much as she was trying to push him away he wanted to cling onto her for dear life. Brooke Davis was the perpetrator, the criminal that stole his savored her touch, her feel, her smell, and he couldn't get enough of her. The way her raven locks were sprawled on the white sofa as he drove into her harder. She was too beautiful and too scarce a fruit to take for granted.

Her head was on his neck as she lazily kissed him; her mouth near his ear. She was **his**; always and forever…

"I, I, I love you." God, she sounded so sexy moaning in his ear and he was losing his mind with every movement he made. She moaned and panted for him and she felt so perfect.

His mind wandered to never having her around. He couldn't bare it. It was unbearable to think about so he focused on her and the new level of pitch her voice had increased as he moved at incredible speed. He was worn and tired but needed her; he needed this. This was going on now 2 hours and neither had made release. They both wanted to cum together.

She was almost screaming now. Taking him completely into her. No one had ever made her scream like that and he knew exactly that. His ego was being stroked through much of everything and her body was responding by shivering and vibrating.

He was at the point where there was no looking back and with a declaration of love -"I will always love only you Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm not giving up on us!"She grips his back and squeezes her legs around him and he grabs her breasts and she shouts. They hurt from the over assaulting of them and Lucas took notice he softened his grip kissing her all over.

"Fuck-your so tight. W-why? Why are you leaving me?"his voice taking a softer gentler tone. He was ready to cum. He closes his eyes, tears threatening to spill from them. This was too much for him.

His beard scratches against her soft skin making it raw. She felt raw.

"Because- ah –you—you were never _mine_ to keep" as he pillows into her pussy. He's hit her g-spot her entire lower half is numb from the pleasure.

Then she comes closing her eyes and a sole tear escapes her eyes.

"Ahhh Brooke" biting onto her shoulder. Marking his territory. He pumps into her 2 more times than releases all of what had been building these two hours. Love, hate, anger, sorrow, lose and everything. His seed is never ending. He relaxes onto her and she keeps hold of him, while trying to breathe. He was crushing her small frame.

Slowly, he pulled away, her arms slipping from his back to his shoulders and her legs slipping from his waist. It broke her heart to see him stare at her with such **sadness and love**. She had to fight for a sob not to escape her mouth. He sits up and pulls his pants up. Now just looking at her shirtless.

**You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Singing Ave Maria**

"Don't look at me like that." Brooke whispered turning her head from his face. Tears were coming even though her body had stiffened in an attempt to stop them. She slips her bra back on and her jeans.

He gets up from the couch and goes to stand a few feet away from her. Trying to control his breathing. He felt like he was having a heart attack. And that wouldn't be good because of his heart condition.

Lucas didn't speak until he was sure he wouldn't cry himself. He didn't want her to see him weak and to cry for her, to her, was weakness in his eyes, "Like what? Like I'm in love with you and you just took my heart and **killed** it. I'm sorry Brooke but I can't help it."

She comes up to him and jabs a finger into his chest.

"You think this is easy for me. I'm giving you back to your wife. You were never mine Lucas. I was **never** yours because Peyton was always there between on. She's so much better than me! I'm the slut and she's the queen, right? I am the criminal and she is the victim because God took her moms away! And you're the loving superman savior. She's your Louis lane. I'm the kryptonite. I'm forbidden, I'm deadly." Now sobbing and chocking out her words.

Lucas starts laughing. His laugh sounding dark, he looks up at her and his eyes look a dark blue rather than the crystal blue she loved.

"Your right Brooke you are my weakness and you've killed me." A tear escapes his eye.

**Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While your busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand**

Brooke's now sobbing even harder she couldn't even breathe this could have been so simple now she seems even more bound to Lucas.

He walks over to the door and looks at her one more time

"Don't you get it Brooke. I let you go once already and you came back to me. That's fate. We're meant to be. But it's so fucking hard to love you…when _you're killing me softly_." Then he slams the door and Brooke collapse on the floor.

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria

* * *

A/N : I UPDATED CUS I WAS REALLY IN THE MOOD. HAHA NOW I HAVE TO STUDY MY ASS OFF AND DO OTHER SHIT I SHOULD OF BEEN DOING ! NO UPDATE TILL THE END OF THE WEEK/WEEKEND ! REVIEW ! PLEASE PLEASE ! I hope i made sense. i read this 3 times did spell check adn everything ! but ya never know. ;D


	10. Truth

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I cant spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D THIS IS GUNNA HAVE ANOTH SONG IN IT ! is that annoying or w.e. when I put the song it I think its be best to listen to it in the back ground. **

REVIEWS : HEY GUYS. IK THE LAST CHAPTER WAS DEFF LIKE LUCAS WAS BLAMING EVERYTHING ON BROOKE . ND YOU'RE RIGHT. LUCAS IS BEING SELFESH AS FUCK! IF U LOOK AT IT FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW(WHICH I WAS) HE SEES BROOKE LEAVING HIM. MAKING HIM HAVE TO STAY WITH PEYTON(WHICH HE SHOULD) BUT HE SEES HER GIVING UP ON THEM AND HES PISSED AT HER, FOR NOT STAYING WITH HIM. NOW HERe COMES THE GIRL POWER ! WELL SEE HOW THIS WORKS. SOOO SORRY IM LATE ON UPDATING. I HAD A REALLY BIG TEST ! AND I AM GOING TO RE THIS 6 TIMES ! I SWEAR. SORRY FOR THE CRAZY SPELLING.

* * *

Brooke gets off her floor, feeling worn. She was done with being Lucas' safe haven when he needed someone there for him. But who was there for her? No one.

She walks over to the bathroom and decides this was not how she wanted her life to be. She _was Brooke Fucking Davis_. Not this pathetic love sick woman. Yes, she loves Lucas Scott with her whole heart but she had lost herself when Lucas came back into her life.

She sees the bite mark Lucas made and feels sick. He said he didn't remember the night before. He didn't even know that Peyton was pregnant. She shakes her head and rolls her neck around trying to un-tighten her muscles.

She goes and lights some candles and gets the bath ready with scolding hot water. She was so stressed. She needed to go into work to see how the store was doing. With all her Lucas drama she was neglecting her true love…**fashion.** She had left Millicent to watch over it, but Brooke realized her loyal employ should get some time off.

She slides into the bath and hisses as the water touches her skin. She grabs her soap and scrubs her skin. Having** him** on her skin was too much for her; too much of a reminder for her of him. For he was never hers to have and now she let him go mentally, and physically but in her heart…he would always stay.

* * *

Peyton Scott was in some deep shit. She was pregnant with a kid she didn't want. Being black mailed by the devil himself, _fucking_ Chase who was probably this kid's father and having to lie to Lucas all the time, her only saving grace was that she was almost 4 months along and then she would give the baby to Lucas, she could keep fucking Chase and at the end of it all she would get her money.

She gets up and rubs her back rolling her eyes at the changes her body had seemed to do over night for this _thing out of her. _Her A-cup breasts felt heavier, tender and rounder. Her belly was round and looked un-natural on her skinny body. She puts her hands on her stomach and looks down on it. Trying to see if she felt anything…and she feels…_nothing. _She shrugs and gets her phone and dials the familiar number. She was horny probably even more so because of the baby. She would have to explain the bump, but maybe she could fuck Chase and he wouldn't notice.

Before she can call Chase she gets a text from an unregistered number :

_**I always watching Peyt-whore. I want my money soon. The Clock is ticking…**_

Peyton shivers already knowing who sent her the text. Dan.

She couldn't stand living with Lucas anymore than necessary. Peyton lays on the bed waiting for him. These are the moments she thinks of what her life has become.

She is married to what was supposed to be her _**'one true love'**_ forever, and she's pregnant that alone should make her joyful. Yet it was all based on a lie. She has cheated on Lucas** non-stop** and pregnant with another man's baby.

Peyton closes her eyes and tries to remembers back to the time about 3 and half months ago of the night she convinced this…child.

_Lucas had come in drunk off his mind his clothes were disheveled, why; Peyton does not know. She doesn't care though, her and Chase had had sex hours before but she wanted a round two and Chase had canceled on her and she needed to get the sexual tension out. Her husband had come at the right time. Plus she too had had a few drinks so she was up for anything._

"_BR-I-PEYTON!" Lucas slurs and stumbles into their house._

_Peyton smiles and walks up to him and puts her arms around and kisses him. He returns it and moans into her mouth._

"_god I love you so much" he murmurs onto her neck._

_Peyton rolls her eyes and walks them over to their room taking off his shirt and running her hands up and down to chest while he puts his large hands on her waist. He frowns and says_

"_You-you don't feel the s-same." Then he goes back to kissing her neck._

_Peyton doesn't pay any attention to what he is saying and chalks it up to him being drunk. She pushes him onto the bed then she pulls his pants and boxers off and rubs her hand on his member. And she is surprised she smiles._

"_You're ready for me already baby?" she says seductively. _

_Lucas stops kissing her and pulls down her jeans and panties at once and starts to finger her then says _

"_Of co-course I am __**pretty girl."**_

_Peyton rolls her head back and closes her eyes, completely engulfing herself in the feeling of bliss, and missing what her husband said._

"_Ah Luke ah" she moans as Lucas increases the speed and adding another finger to her dripping wet area._

_He kisses her again. She was about to come and he says "I love you so much Brooke." Then he takes his fingers out of her and rolls over._

_Peyton comes screaming a mix between Chase and Lucas' names. Then closes her eyes and they both fall indrunken slumber._

_When they awoke they both thought they had had sex._

Peyton opens her eyes and sits up. When thinking about that night. The missing pieces all came back to her. Lucas didn't even have sex with her. Though she knew 99% that the kid wasn't Lucas' because when comparing the one time she thought her and him had sex with the numerous time her and chase did, it would be a 1% chance the child was Lucas'.

What she was now remembering though was what he said to her

'_Pretty girl' _

'_You feel different..'_

'_I love you Brooke'_

Peyton's eyes bulge out of her head and she feels furry and revenge.

Lucas was having an affair with Brooke. Hmm well if he thought he could do this to **PEYTON-FUCKING-SCOTT.** They both had another thing coming. She was going to the make their lives hell.

She walks into the kitchen and pours herself a drink and goes to sit on the couch and wait for her _loving_ husband to arrive back home.

* * *

Lucas left Brooke house and just starts driving. He didn't want to go home and have to see Peyton. If what Brooke said was true he was going to be a dad. This was his biggest dream but also his biggest nightmare.

He worried about not being good enough, and especially worrying about not becoming his father.

"FUCK!" He screams out of anger and accelerates the gas.

He thinks of his angel. **Brooke.** She was always on his mind. He just made love to her and still wanted more. He frowns thinking of how he left things.

Brooke didn't get it. His love for her was maddening, unsettling, unstable and completely uncontrollable. And she wanted to end things. Like the past 2 years was nothing. She was his world.

In other words she was _**everything **_to him. And was he insane to be anger with her? _Yes_. But to Lucas he felt like she was** betraying** him. He felt like she had taken his heart stomped and rolled over it. He was desperate to keep her in his grasp.

He scratches his beard and thinks of the life he wanted. He sees _his _Brooke.

His Cherry. They were perfect for each other she was spunky, cute and bubbly. Though recently she had been more like him; Sad. He would change that; he would make her happy with him they would be a family. Them and their children. Lucas wanted many children and knew Brooke wanted a lot too. He would start that family as quickly as he could. He would make sure of it.

He didn't want a life with Peyton anymore. And he was going to tell her

He arrives home and the whole house is dark. He switches on the light and is startled when he see Peyton.

"Hello _honey._ Welcome back home." She says.

"Peyton why are all the lights off when it's the afternoon?" Lucas says.

"Luke I've been feeling like I've been in the dark about many things. Our marriage being one." She says her voice calm…too calm for the bomb she knew about

Before Lucas came, her mind was getting clearer; she was seeing things that she hadn't before.

Lucas always smelling of something…or rather _someone._

Always leaving when they had a fight. And dan. He said he knew _things _and had been watching.

This was what he told her he knew.

"What's going on Peyton?" he asks. He was confused by her behavior.

"Where-where have you been Lucas?" she slurs.

"Out." He says and goes to get a drink.

As he is making a scotch on the rock

Peyton says _**"I know Lucas everything."**_

_**SMASH! **_And Lucas' drink splashes all over the ground.

* * *

Brooke gets out of the bath tub and towels herself off and looks at herself. She sighs she knew what he had to do. She puts on jeans a red long sleeve shirt her coat and boots and goes to the store.

She picks up the item, praying to god that she would never have to use it.

She gets home and opens the _pregnancy test_.

Goes to the bathroom and waits. She was all too familiar with this.

She looks at the stick and doesn't believe it. She does it 6 more times.

Out of all 7. Each one gave a definite pink plus.

Brooke Davis was **Pregnant.** She was happy but there was one snag. She was pregnant with Lucas Scott's Baby and he was having another woman's baby.

She goes into her room and picks her cell phone up. She dials a familiar number when he picks up she says shakily

"_**I'm Pregnant..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N : OMG I AM THW WORST EVER. IM SOO SOOO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. MY GOODNESS. I ALWAYS TOLD MYSELF WHEN I GOT THIS I WOULDN'T MAKE PPL WAIT. SO I HAD A LOT A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON. AND IM SORRY IF THIS SUCKS. LIKE I HAVE A PLAN FOR WHERE I WANT THINGS TO GO. BUT ITS LIKE I CAN SEE THE FINALLY RESULTS BUT NOW I HAVE TO SEE THE STEPS TO GET TO THE END. AGAIN ALL I CAN SAY IS SORRY. AND ILL TRY AND DO BETTER WITH UPDATES. BARE WITH ME, IM TRYING TO BALANCE. **_

_**OKAY IM DONE RAMBLING. HAPPY THANKSGIVING ! :D**_


	11. Revenge vs Motherhood

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I cant spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D **

**Using Taylor swift's "Better than Revenge" for inspiration. I don't own the song, and I use bits of it. **

**Read carefully my friends. **

**

* * *

**

Peyton walks around the counter ever so slowly, she bends down and picks up a pieces of the broken glass and looks up at the ever so stunned Lucas. She stands up on her tippy toes and looks at Lucas with a face of concerned. But Peyton Sawyer-Scott feels no concern for this man…only _revenge_. She takes a piece of the glass and puts it to Lucas' hair covered cheek. She tilts her head to the side.

"You look worn _honey_. What's the matter?" she says with innocence.

Lucas gets out of his daze and looks down at Peyton seeing her hold the glass to his cheek and he jerks his head away, that induces a hiss out of the blond. He cuts himself.

"Now look what you've done. You've cut yourself." She turns and throws the glass away and picks up a towel to put on his face. Lucas snatches it away and looks at Peyton with a frown that was only getting more and more defined.

"What the **fuck** do you know Peyton?" he says while holding the towel to his cheek. It was only a small cut but still hurt.

"Oh Lucas… no need to play dumb anymore. But if you want to I'll explain it. The story starts with high school, you were with my "best friend" Brooklyn, ah _best_ _friend_ those words seem to be sounding more like **back** **stabber**" her voice changes.

"Then I 'took' you from her. Ha but you were a willing participant _baby_ I had you; had you as I wanted you Lucas. Then you made it clear you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Now fast-track: I get pregnant, **lose our child** and you guys think it's okay to start sleeping with each other. But what you underestimated was me not finding out. Ha Brooke was always after you, she's known for keeping her legs open after all."

At that Lucas charges in front of her and gets up close to her

"Don't fucking say that shit !"

Peyton yawns and pushes Lucas away not feeling the least bit scared.

"I will do and say as I please. This bitch tried to take you away from me. Lemme finish this story for you Lucas." She says almost like she would to a child

"So you are screwing her, probably like rabbits, probably in this very home" when she says the last part she looks around there _'home'_ but Lucas would call a prison.

"You take your role as her prince and she is the princess that need saving…from what I don't have the faintest clue, as I was the fucking one home **mourning our kid!"** half of that was true Peyton Scott was at home, on her back being fucking senseless by Chase and never mourned those are only minor details.

"Now you both gaze into each others eyes and tell each other the love you have for each other, but there is a twist in the love story…Brooke's guilt. Seeing me every day, as the dopy, unknowing wife probably was hard for her."

She looks Lucas dead in the eyes " You were coming to tell me you wanted out. You probably should know you can't leave. We are having a kid Luke, and besides if it ever got out that Brooke is other people's husbands; well that would be bad…business."

Lucas was screwed beyond belief and was thinking of ways of how she found out; then what she says clicks in his mind and he lets out a growl and looks at his wife in the eyes.

"You wouldn't be such a fucking **bitch** as to ruin Brooke's name and career Peyton."

"Oh wouldn't I Lucas? She was so willing to keep sneaking around with you she could have easily been caught, so a few anonymous calls to magazines about BROOKE DAVIS: FASHION DESIGNER AND THE HUSBAND STEALING WHORE would be enough to make the people not buy her clothes. It's the truth after all." Peyton smirks.

Lucas punches the wall and yells. This was not what he needed to happen. Now he had pissed off a pregnant woman who had more dirt on him than he cared to have.

She leans against the counter trying to relieve the back pain she was having. She was trying to look strong but wanted to sit down. _'Damn chase and his sperm' _she thinks. She pushes the pain in her back aside and focus on the task at hand; making Lucas and Brooke's lives hell.

At this moment the heart Peyton at once seemed to turn to ice, freezing off the love/compassion or anything she once felt. Now she was the cold hearted bitch like everyone thought she was. She smiles at the sight before her.

Her husband Lucas Scott was huffing and puffing from anger. He was pacing the kitchen floor combing his fingers through his ever growing hair and putting it in complete disarray. He looked like a psycho. Peyton laughs and Lucas turns to her.

"You-you think this is funny? Peyton, Brooke has worked so hard at this. You cant just fucking destroy it because of this little thing!"

"Hmm oh little Lucas. You were fucking **CHEATING ON ME!"** her voice get raised and her eyes dilate. She smiles again, and rubs her stomach.

"That's not something little _honey_". She says

"What do you want?" Lucas says with a sigh.

Peyton steps away from the counter and walks over to Lucas. She takes his hand and puts it on her swelling belly, there was a flutter and Lucas smiles.

Peyton frowns at his happiness; Lucas Scott wouldn't smile ever again.

"I underestimated Brooke, I didn't think she could stoop so low, she's gunna find stealing other people's men, wont make her any friends. She might have had you for a couple months, but I always get the last word."

"I want money Lucas. Lots of it. And you're going to give it to me. I know you've been saving ever since you were little and the new books you have out and movie are going to make me…**rich,** when that happens I want half. Oh and a little extra for your father."

"My what?" The blond grits through his teeth

"Your father has come back to town and asked me for help, _'or rather black mailed me, Peyton thinks'_. And so I told him of course you would help. Also, I'm **not** giving you a divorce, you'll be my husband till death do us part,' she looks at her nails 'or until I want to let you go. Until then you won't ever be with Brooke." Lucas' heart sinks and crumbles. He holds onto his chest.

"Why? Why are you being such a bitch? We both don't want this marriage anymore Peyton."

"You're wrong my _darling_, I want this marriage so that you won't be with Brooke". She smiles, happy with her accomplishments. So she was changing her plans. She would have the prenup for if she divorces Luke she'll get even more money than what she'd be getting now.

"So you just want money and for me to never be with the woman I love, because Peyton Brooke is the most amazing woman I have ever met, she's kind, beau-_**SLAP!**_

"**SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKIN HEAR YOUR LOVE STORY WITH MY BEST FRIEND!"** she shrikes.

She fluffs her hair and calms down, and continues her demands "now, you give me the money I want for things, like our baby and money for _**daddie-asshole**_, plus you stay away from Brooke. We have this kid, you take care of it and I'll see what happen after that."

"You don't even want baby? Say hello to the **devil** for me when you go back to where you came from." Lucas sneers.

Peyton rolls her eyes and puts her hands on his cheeks and stares at Lucas in the eyes.

"Lucas honey, you should have both _**kept in mind that there is nothing I do better than revenge**_" then kisses him.

* * *

_**Nathan Scott house hold:**_

The house is filled with moans and screams that could only be from a Haley Scott. Follow them and they would lead to the bed room

Nathan gripped roughly to the sides of his wife's waist lifting her just a bit before slowly impaling her fully with his erect penis. She sighed in satisfaction. She was 10x's hornier now that she was pregnant.

Her hips began rocking in slow steady motions as she looked into his darkened eyes wondering how in the world her life was so perfect. Haley bounced wildly up and down moaning in pleasure. Her B cup breasts bobbed freely as Nathan took one into his mouth sucking and biting on her rosy nipples. They continued on with their feverish pace surprised that neither had given into the hot passion they were experiencing.

"Ah-babe-you there?" he asked Haley as she nodded unable to form words.

She had already cum 4 times and they only just started. It was rather impossible to focus on anything right now but the pleasure her husband was giving to her.

"Nate," she moaned putting her hand on his chest as he jerks her wildly up and down. Each time he hits just the right spot. She was about to come. She could feel her walls tightening

"I-I'm gunna cum Hales" Nathan grunts out.

She nods pushing down more on him having his cock go into her even more. She puts one hand on her belly and rolls her head back as bliss over comes her and she tighten around Nathan's cock.

He groans and follows after her and lets his load out in her. They both breathe heavy and Haley falls onto his chest Nathan kisses her forehead and smiles. He was so happy with his life.

"_**People lemme tell you bout my best friend, she's a warm hearted person that loves me til the end, and people lemme tell you…"**_ the song continued. Him and Brooke had recorded it for each other so they would know when the other was calling.

Nathan pulls out of haley and goes in search of the phone. He picks up his pants and answers it.

"Brookie?"

Nathan stares shocked at what he just heard. He was going to be an uncle; he was overjoyed then remember the scenario they were in.

"I'll be right there." He hangs up and rushes to get his clothes on.

Haley sits up on her elbows and crocks an eyebrow at her husband.

"What's the rush baby?" she says.

Nathan finishes getting his clothes on and looks at her.

"I'll tell you when I get home, its Brooke." He kisses her forehead and leaves.

Haley sighs and lies back down. She knew Brooke was important to her husband but she seemed to around taking her husband from her. Haley shakes her head and feels sick. They were all best friends she knows that. That doesn't stop her from rushing to the bathroom, ah the joys of morning sickness.

* * *

_**Brooke's house:**_

_**Ding dong! Ding dong!**_

This was the worst time for Nathan to have forgotten his key to her house.

Brooke answers the door and looks terrible.

She was pale, dark circles under her eyes, wearing a big t-shirt and sweats and had tears rolling down her cheeks. Nathan takes her into her arms and hugs her. That is short lived because Brooke pushes him away and runs to her bathroom. A place she had become familiar with.

Nathan follows her and holds her long raven hair away from her face and rubs her back.

"Shh its okay Brookie." He soothes

She's chocking up all the food she had and totally breaks down. She flushes the toilet and cries into Nathan's chest. This lasts 10 minutes.

She finally pulls away and looks up at her best friend. He was always there for her. And she was always there for him. They could tell each other everything.

"Brooke honey what do you want me to do?" he could have cried seeing someone he loved so upset.

"I-I-don't know what to do. Should I tell him?" she whispers.

Nathan growls, his bastard of a brother had really fucked up now.

"Just keep it between you and me, okay Brookie? Most mothers don't normally tell anyone they are pregnant until the 3rdmonth…just in case…ya know?"

Brooke looks down and holds on to her stomach and nods. For all she knew she could lose the baby.

"Lemme clean up okay hun, I'm so gross and then we can talk." She giggles and stands up, she holds Nathan's hand and stands on her tippy toes. She whispers in his ear "Thanks for being here"

Nathan smiles and leaves the bathroom and goes to wait in her room and starts looking at her spring designs in her notebook.

20 minutes later

The bathroom door opens and steam is room. Nathan looks at her.

Her skin is dewy and clean, she still looks pale but her hazel eyes look brighter, she smiles at him.

"Don't look Nate, in my fat state I don't want to scare you!" she giggles joking around with him.

Nathan smiles and says while still looking at the sketches,

"It's nothing I haven't seen Brooke."

She throws her towel at him. She goes and gets her vanilla lotion and puts it all over her body then puts underwear and her black and grey cheetah print bra. And looks at herself in the mirror.

She didn't look pregnant yet. She still had her curvy figure she loved. She puts a hand on her stomach. She gets out of the daze and puts on form-fitting jeans and a brown long sleeve with a swooping neck line.

She brushes her hair and then turns to Nathan.

"I'm gunna be a good mom Nate. This baby will never go for want." She says and smiles.

Nathan puts the book down and walks over to her. He kisses her forehead and says

"You, Brooklyn Penelope Davis shall be the BEST mom…ever".

* * *

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooo whattcha think ? good? bad? Next chapter im gunna fast forward 3 months. :D


	12. I'll do anything for ya babe

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I cant spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D **

**:D HI GUYS! So I don't know A LOT about pregnancy so just go with it and suggestion are always welcome : REVIEW SESSION:**

dianehermans: I know Lucas is gunna find out, like it has to happen. She wasn't with anyone else right? ;)haha yes Peyton is a mega bitch. If you cant tell I cant stand Peyton :D

Princesakarlita411; She can't catch a break can she…?

GHLante4Ever : haha I know right! Of course they will ! :D will it take time and have lots of opsticles until they get happiness? Yupp. But that's how Mark wrote it for tree hill so im kinda taking it to the max!

JustLikeBrookeDavis: hehehe ikr. Is she too bitchy? Oh yes Haley is starting to get suspicious of nothing. Ah pregnant women ;) yes that would a tutor-girl type of thing. Always help others. That's why I love her and Brooke. Oh, I wanted this to make Lucas squirm. Ive made him such a douche to Brooke, its now time for someone to be a complete psycho on him! Brooke needed her best friend there for her…there will be plenty time for Peyton and Brooke…espiecally when she finds out she's Pregnant ;D ayeee!

NaeNae1495; oh yes I want to kill them both too. But don't hate Dan just yet…he's very…complex…Lucas gets those traits. Lucas is going to need someone…Lucas is going to be having hard times. Who wouldn't with Peyt-whore as a wife :D

ANYONE ELSE THANKS FOR REVEWING! HEHE ILL SHOUT YOU NEXT TIME! KEEP REVIEWING !

* * *

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

Brooke Davis wakes up at the crack of dawn and runs to the bathroom. She throws up the Kung-pow-chicken she had the night before.

But this is nothing new to Brooke. She's been puking her brains out for 3 solid months. Once every morning and twice at dinner time. It was _terrible._ She flushes the toilet and gets up, she puts a hand on her forehead to stop the dizziness. And looks at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit and she was _loving it_. She didn't need to impress anyone, she was alone pregnant and completely loving it…well that's what she wanted people to think. Inside Brooke was **dying. **

She puts a hand on her stiff lower back and looks at herself in her full length mirror. Brooke was big, for 3 months she looked about the size of Haley who was now 6 months.

Brookes feet were swelled, boobs were swelled to the point it hurt to wear her c cup bras. But she refused to buy a larger size. Haley and she had a huge argument about it; huge meaning very minor for the two girlfriends and Haley solved it by buying Brooke D cup bras.

Her face still flawless and angelic, and her lips looked fuller but she wasn't complaining.

Brooke huffs and starts the shower. She enters and lathers up her long locks. The black she dyed it had worn and now she was back to her dark brown and was in need of a cut. It was to her lower back and in waves but was falling out. Pregnant woman were more prone to hair loss, that's why Brooke didn't want to cut it. She washes out the shampoo and conditions. She puts her hair in a bun and reaches for her sponge. She soaps up her body and stops at her belly.

She loved this baby so much. She sang it him or her every night, played it Mozart every morning, she ate right. Went to yoga/exercise classes every Tuesday and Thursday with Haley and other pregnant woman.

Brooke was responsible and caring. She was going to this on her own by the looks of it. She lets the bun out and washes the conditioner out of her hair and shuts the water off and steps out of the water. She dries off and leaves the shower and just on clockwork her doorbell rings. She gets her bathrobe and wraps it around her body. She sighs and walks over to it and is greeted with a dozen red roses. She smiles at the man.

"Hey Earl." She opens the door wider as the older gentlemen puts the flowers in the same spot they always go. She receives them every other week always at 6:05am

"Hello Miss. Davis. My, aren't you getting bigger and bigger as I see you" he smiles. Earl looked like everyone's grandpa. He has salt and pepper hair that's balding on his head and a Santa Claus beard. He was plumb too. It would always be the same conversation. Hellos' he examines her belly, says she a lucky girl for having this _man_ send her flowers and then say he's see her in two weeks.

Brooke smiles and shuts her door. She walks over to the flowers and smells them. She looks at the card and already knows what it says _"Always and Forever3"._

She takes the card and throws it in the trash, with all the rest of the cards. The brunette takes of the robe and puts on lotion. Then she takes her stretch mark lotion and applies it to her ever-growing belly. She put on her yoga pants and a tight tank top and a track sweater. She brushes out her hair and puts it in a bun on the top of her head applies a smidge of makeup and then head to her car.

She arrives at the Scott household in 5 minutes and bangs her horn. Haley comes waddling out with Nathan.

Haley was so cute when pregnant. It suited her as much as it suited for Brooke. Her hair was still short and her belly was large. She was carrying the child higher to her breasts and Brooke thought she was having a girl. She read somewhere if the belly is rounder and lower it was a boy, that's how Brooke's belly was, she was carrying very low and had to sometimes hold onto the sides of her belly when waddling. But they both wanted it to be a surprise and not find out the sex.

Haley gets into the car with the assistance of Nathan. She kisses him on the lips and smiles. Brooke blows Nathan a kiss he laughs and then she back out of the driveway.

Peyton Scott was grumpy. She was tired. She was pregnant. And was a tad insane…

"Lucas! Where the fuck is my yellow dress" she screams.

"I don't fucking know, dear. Maybe you ate it" he screams back.

Peyton walks into the living room wearing nothing but her thong and bra.

She was now 7 months along. But nothing about her body really changed. She was still skinny…to the point where the doctors said she needed to gain weight. Her breasts were the same. But she was a cold heart bitch. She was still screwing Chase. Even while pregnant, but it was getting harder for her. Her belly was so large it would get in the way. Chase knew the child was his. He said how he** didn't** want to take care of it. And would gladly give it away to Lucas.

Today the _happy_ couple was to find out the sex of the baby.

"Hardy-har-har- dear. Now where is it?** You** wash all the clothes you should know." She says while rubbing her belly.

"The kid" as Peyton calls it is very tame. Never kicks her, only when her voice is raised she'll get on in the spleen. Otherwise, very quiet. It gets it from both of them. Peyton doesn't read it stories or sing or anything like that. She takes the vitamins; has stopped drinking, and eats…now.

But sometimes when Lucas thinks she's asleep he hears him talking to it, saying stories, or reading it his favorite book "Of mice and men" or just humming. Peyton heart melts for only just a few minutes then she turns around and moves away from him. Every night it's the same thing.

Lucas gets up and goes to the hamper. He picks up the yellow dress that he knows will be too tight for her now and throws it to her. She catches it and slams the bedroom door.

Lucas leans back in the chair and continues watching the Lakers game. But he had other things on his mind. He hadn't seen Brooke in over 3 months. No call, no nothing. When he would go over to see Jamie she would always come at another time. She stopped returning his calls everything just stopped. He had to ask Nathan if she was okay. And of course he said 'yes but he shouldn't worry about Brooke, he would take care of her'.

After hearing that Lucas was livid with his brother. **HE **was suppose to take care of her. But he had to stay with Peyton. If he was ever around Brooke, and Peyton found out she would go and tell all the magazines about him and Brooke, it would be enough to ruin her. He didn't care about his own career he had enough money to keep himself happy for years. It was Brooke he worried about.

He was now porting a shaved head rather than his main. He had shaved his head, because he knew Brooke liked it like that the best. He had a little scruff but not too much. His days revolved around her…even though she had no clue. He wakes up at 6am every morning, and always having a rock hard erection just from thinking of her. He would go for a run, a mile a day. And always pass by her house. It took all his strength to not go up to the door.

Sometimes he would see Nathan leaving the house. Each time he would kiss her on the cheek but he could never see what she looked like without exposing himself. He's become extremely paranoid with the relationship between the two brunettes. It makes him think that there is something going on. But that's crazy! On the certain week he would the payphone near the river court and call in for flowers he wouldn't dare use his cell. Peyton would track it. He always told them the same order. Then he walks home thinking of her.

He would give Brooke everything he had, all he wanted was her love. He would do anything for her, he's jump in front for a train for her. He's going through all this, all this pain; for her. He was numb to everything. He was living with the devil and she had his soul.

He was finally protecting her…saving her. Even if she didn't know. Lucas was living in a complete fantasy. But it worked because of it made for a great book in which he was writing.

He had completed both his new books and they were best sellers and was traveling a lot for publicity.

His editor Tina loved the beginnings of this story "Behind the Red door" all about a boy in love with a girl behind a red door. How ironic !

Lucas walks back into the house showers and dresses by then Peyton is awake and has to fix her breakfast, or else she won't eat. He reminds her to take her vitamins and then the day is filled with fights. He can't stand her. He feels no love for her. Only **hate.** This faux life they are playing is killing him. And his only escape is thinking of his life with Brooke. She was his life line. Damn it was quite pathetic and his best friend Haley had become worried…more than worried. She was troubled when Lucas had come to her ranting and raving about Brooke and Nathan having a secret affair. Haley calmed him down but still Lucas didn't like Brooke near Nathan. Not when they had had sex before. He knew too much about _his_ Pretty Girl.

Then Lucas would go talk with his editor or write. Then it would be night and Peyton comes back home from shopping for whatever she does. Lucas could care less sometimes. Other times he wouldn't want her to leave the house, because he didn't trust her enough.

He wanted Peyton to grow tired of their shitty life and leave there baby with him for Brooke to raise let him get the divorce and she and whoever she was fucking could take the money, he didn't care as long as he had Brooke.

Then he reads or talks to his child he wanted it to know how much it was loved. Because the baby's mother sure as hell didn't. Now here he is: waiting for Peyton to get the dress he already knows won't fit.

"FUCKKKKKKKK" he hears her scream. He stand and walks into their bedroom. The dress doesn't fit. Its tight and short, even when Peyton wasn't pregnant it was tight and short. She looked like a prostitute.

"Zip me up!" she huffs holding on to her belly trying to hold her breath and Lucas zips her up. He gets it and Peyton slowly breathes.

"Oh and Peyton you're going to have to take this off when we get there you know that honey." He laughs as he screams in frustration and in the process rips the dress.

-===========-========-===========-=====**Baley**=================-==============-=============-

Haley and Brooke are in the down-wards-dog position, both trying to be one with their baby's.

Brooke frowns and puts one hand on her lower abdomen. And rubs the baby was very hyper and excited. Kicking and twirling Brook had already excused herself twice to puke. And Haley had gone to pee 3 times. The instructor tells them to relax and they'll have 10 minutes of breathing then they could leave.

After the breathing Brooke helps Haley up. And they walk to the car. On the drive back Haley turns to Brooke.

"Brooke I know you don't like to talk about it, but when are you going to tell Lucas? You cant keep hiding this from him." She says with concern.

Brooke frowns and scratches her head. She knew she needed to tell Lucas, she was so big she couldn't say it was fat. She needed to talk to both Peyton and Lucas.

For the past 3 months she had become a hermit. Only going to her store and only seeing Haley, Jamie and Nathan. Nathan came to ever doctor's appointment and was there for her, for everything. He was her life line. But she missed Peyton, it's like she up and left.

But enough was enough, Peyton needed to know about her and Lucas and Lucas needed to know he had another child on the way.

"I don't know Hales. I'll have to tell him soon though" she sighs and turns the radio on. Bruno Mar's Grenade come on and she can't help but think of Lucas.

_**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open -  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is**_

She drops Haley off at her house and think of Lucas. She did this 24/7 a day. His face was the face she saw night and day. She cried everyday because of that man's face.

_**I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same**_

She was willing to do anything for him. Still would, that's why she willing to keep the affair going. He needed her. And she would do everything all over again just to make him happy because she loves him.

She gets home and showers again this time it was shorter. She puts on a red long sleeve, but it was tight on her breasts and belly. Nothing fit anymore. She put on pregnant jeans and thankfully she stole some clothes from her maternity section at the store. She got a black skin tight turtle neck made of stretchy cotton it was quarter sleeve she put a silver vest over it and grey boots. She put on hoop earrings and a silver necklace. She was planning on going to the store today and giving Millicent the afternoon off.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas head to the doctors they arrive at the hospital and Lucas gets out of the car and heads straight in. Leaving Peyton to get out of the car. She was a big girl, she could handle it.

He check her in and waits for her to finally waddle in.

The nurse comes and says that Dr. Allon is ready for them.

Lucas walks behind Peyton. he was excited today he would find out if he was having a baby boy or girl. He wanted a girl. That may be surprising but Lucas Scott was a real softy and would love to spoil her rotten.

Peyton lays on the table and waits for the doctor. She needed this to go quick, she had a date with Chase and every never in her needed to be stimulated. She was beyond horny. She had sex with chase 3 or 4 times a day. Every day. And being her was cutting into that. Being pregnant didn't stop her, she was pumping 3x's as much blood in her system now.

The Doctor comes in and smiles. She was a young African-American woman. With short light curly hair and hazel eyes she was tall and slim was very caring.

She had become Peyton primary doctor about 3 months ago, and cared deeply for her patients.

"Hello Mr. Scott, Mrs. Scott. How are we feeling today?"

"fine fine. I wanna know what im having." Peyton says rushed. She felt the slightest touch she could orgasm right there. She had already done it once on the way there. Lucas didn't even notice.

Dr. Allon looks to Lucas and smiles she knows how much he cared for the child even if Peyton didn't.

She takes her wand and the jelly for her stomach. She lifts Peyton shirt up and puts the jelly on.

Peyton cringes at how cold it is. When the doctor puts the wand on her stomach she relaxes and both her and Lucas look at the monitor.

Lucas looks in awe at what he created, he starts to tear up and actually hold Peyton hand and kisses it.

"well from what I can see I am 99.9% sure you are having a **girl." **She smiles and wipes t jelly from Peyton's belly.

"ill makes a couple pictures for you guys." As quickly as she leaves she comes back. Here you go. Ill see you again a week before its time. If anything strange happens in the last two months please bring her in Luke." She says the last part to Lucas.

Peyton gets off the table and is about to leave when Lucas hugs her.

"Thank you." And they leave the room

Brooke is about to leave her house when he phone rings

"_**People lemme tell you bout my best friend he's— "**_

"hey nat—

She cut off with a frantic Nathan.

"Brooke! Hale-Haley is having contractions and we're on our way to the hospital. Please come!"

Brooke could hear the tear he was trying to choke back.

"ill be right there." She hangs up and rushes to the hospital.

Everything happened so fast. Haley was rushed into a room and Nathan was left outside not knowing what to do. Lucas and Peyton leave hand and hand both actually smiling at the same time Brooke rushes him.

Nathan sees her and rushes to her

"Brooke!" he says in relief she smiles and wipes his tears away. She pulls away from him when she hears a familiar voice

"Brooke?" he says with want.

**"SHE'S PREGNANT!**" Peyton shrikes.

_"Lucas…?'_ Brooke says then everything in Brooke's world turns black.

-BRUCAS3-

* * *

A/N :omg guys im mega tired :P keep reveiwing please! probs wont have another updat till the end of the week.


	13. Fall for your type

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I cant spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D **

**okay sooo i am really sorry for the long long delay. its been nuts ummm this chapter is alrighty kinda just a fliller is. cus im seeing what more drama and direction i wanna go.**

**HELP: OKAY IM NEW TO THIS. ON MY ACCOUNT ITS SAYING IM AT A 15 STORY LIMIT CUS WHEN I UPLOAD I GO TO DOCUMENT MANAGER. HOW DO I UPLOAD THE CHAPTERS WITH OUT USING THAT? LIKE JUST DIRECTLY TO THE STORY? HELP HELP!**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND ONCE I HAVE BREAK THE CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. I EVER DIDNT EVEN START MY HOMWORK AND JUST TYPED. SO BE HAPPY! KAY THANKS. **

**

* * *

**

Lucas Scott watched frozen his horror as Brooke Davis the woman he wanted to grow old with; fall to the floor. In that instant he feels like he is in slow motion. Brooke slowly falls her eyes closing, Peyton shrikes and he rushes over to the woman of his dreams. But Nathan picks her up before he can reach her.

**"Brooke!"** he starts inspecting her when Nathan picks her up as the doctors come. Nathan briskly walks with them to an empty room.

A doctor says "Sir please step away from the patient."

Lucas says frantically "What the fuck is wrong with her?" he lets out a breath. "My god she's pregnant…with_ my_ children..." Lucas can't help but smile. He's so over joyed he doesn't realize he has been pushed outside and is now standing with Nathan and Peyton.

A nurse walks up to Nathan.

"Mr. Scott…your wife is asking for you." Nathan looks again at Lucas then starts walking.

Lucas had the biggest dopiest look on his face. This was his dream coming true.

Peyton walks up to him and slaps him.

**"YOU FUCKING GOT HER PREGNANT TOO!"** she says putting her hands on her hips.

Lucas rubs his jaw and looks down at her. More so looking at her belly. He puts his hands on it and rubs it smiling.

"_Two_ babies" Lucas says in a daze. Lucas Scott has always wanted to be a father. He thought he could be someone different than his father but it was becoming more and more clear he really is Dan Scott's bastard son.

Peyton slaps his hands away and scowls.

"You do realize how** bad** this will look when I tell everyone Brooke is having a bastard kid, right?" she says smirking.

Peyton delighted in this. She wasn't happy HER husband got another woman pregnant but she knew that as long as she was still breathing she would always be **MRS. LUCAS SCOTT**. And not even her 'Best friend' could steal him away.

At that moment Lucas saw red. She literally pulls Peyton to the corner and comes close enough so there faces where touching.

If a person was to walk by they would think this was a happy couple, just making out. But Lucas was so far from wanting to make out with this…woman.

His voice becomes like gravel, hard and abrupt. He was not in the mood. He had just found out he was having a baby girl with one woman and now was having another child with his true love. He was over the moon.

Lucas didn't see the big picture though: he was having a child in a home with a woman whom was holding his secret affair against him. And couldn't be with the the person who he wanted to.

"I am going to say this nice and slow so your **little **mind can understand. _I fucking despise you_, you are nothing but a vector for the actual delight that I wish to have. MY child_. MINE _Peyton. Understand? And you know what, you're not going to fucking tell anyone. Anything. Lets be real. This marriage was a joke. You were a re-bound from Brooke. And at this point if I never saw you again, it would be a joy to me."

Peyton smiles. Putting her palms on Lucas' broad chest. She was hot and ready. Lucas was so sexy when he was serious, and she still needed relief. She steps closer. But her large stomach was in the way she goes to kiss him but he pushes her away. Looking disgusted.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he says then walks away.

Peyton moans and rubs her breast .In the distance he hears **" I LOVE YOU HONEY."** Then a cackling laugh.

His blood was boiling and he just wanted to punch something. A nurse comes to him and says "Are you Lucas Scott?"

He says " Yes?"

"A Brooke Davis is asking for you." she says.

Lucas smiles at her and quickly walks to her room. He opens it and sees a vision from heaven. He smile and walks over to her. He looks at her. She was wearing the disgusting hospital clothes that he knew Brooke would hate. It was tight around her belly. It was large. On her small frame he wondered how she could walk. She was pale but an angel. He long dark hair cascaded down to her belly. Long and wavey. Her eyes were closed and Lucas goes and kisses her. She was cold. Lucas frowns. Brooke's eyes flutter slowly open and say "Lu-Lucas?"

"Hello my love" he smiles. He was home.

* * *

Peyton leaves the hospital and goes to her car. She wasn't going to tell the press yet about Brooke. It was more fun to play around with him than to just do it now. She knew exactly where she was going. She needed sex and this was a time more than ever to get it. Brooke was the center of her husband attention….yet again and she needed to be the center of someone or rather on someone.

she realizes she has no keys and curses. She takes her phone out and calls the man she could always count on.

"Ey?" Chase says.

Peyton rolls her eyes and says. " Come to the hospital I need a good fuck. Oh and Brooke is Pregnant.."

She rubs her back and walks around in circles.

"HM ..wait wait what?" he mumbles

"JUST GET HERE" she shrikes. Then hangs up. She blows the hair out of her face and arches her back. She moans. She was tingling ball of energy. She was upset, mad,sad but only a little and so horny.

She sees Chase come to the front of the hospital in his range rover. Peyton opens the door and as quickly as she possibly could she climbs in. Then she attacks him.

She kisses him, putting her tongue into Chases mouth. Peyton climbs on his lap, rubbing her heat onto his cock. It instantly gets hard.

"Baby, in front of the hostpital?" he mumbles.

She kisses his neck while unzipping his jeans and putting her hand on his cock and stroking it.

"Drive over to the alley" she mumbles.

Chase moans while closing his eyes. Somehow he gets to the alley next to the hospital and goes back to kissing Peyton.

Once chase was nice and hard, Peyton somehow slides his pants off, and then hers and then slides down on his dick.

They both moan.

"Pey-toon" he screams. Putting his hands on her breast while pumping into her.

Peyton pushes back meeting every thrust.

"Yesss…" she hisses.

"you're soo-uh t-tight" he chokes out, as he rigorously pounds into her.

The car was moving up and down, the windows were fogged and this had now become an hour long romp.

She puts her hands on his shoulders and starts to slow her movements. Her back her and her belly gave her little room.

"… I'm close…" she screams. He groaned in agreement as he pushed himself into her three more times before she felt her orgasm smash vehemently, she also felt him swell inside of her and let her head tip back.

"Ahhhh!" They both say and both come back down to earth.

They huff and pant. And when they get their breath back the first thing out of Chase's mouth is

_"Brooke's pregnant?"_

* * *

Though never removing her eyes from his, Brooke sits up, Lucas helps and she moves over on the bed for him to sit.

He takes her face in his hands and smiles. He hasnt talked to her, or seen her in what feels like years. He was a man in a desert without water and she was now a long awaited fountain.

He kisses her. Her lips tasted like cherrys and she was perfect.

You smell so good…" he told her as his teeth bit into her bottom lips and kisses her more and more. he couldn't get enough.

"Mmmm…. Lucass… wait for a mome- mmmm…." She mumbled and pushes him away slightly. Truth be told she missed him. A lot.

"No talking." He hissed slamming his lips back onto hers and rubs her belly. Just as he does the baby kicks and both of them stop kissing and look at her growing belly. Lucas smiles and Brooke remember what their life was really like. And pulls away.

"Luke..stop.." she says.

"Stop what Brooke, I love you. I love you so much and we're having a baby." He says.

"and you're having one with your WIFE. Remember?" she says forcefully.

"we're done Luke…you're..you're not even the father" she says under her breath. She lies right through her teeth and looks away. She thought maybe if she said it wasn't his he would get on with his life, and be with the person she thought he loved.

Brooke knew Lucas loved her, but he had to love Peyton to stay with her still, right?

Lucas gets up as if the bed was on fire and looks at her

"don't…don't fuck around with me, babe, this is _MY CHILD_!" he says, starting to pace.

"This is all mine." He growled possessively while motioning to her.

Brooke whimpers and looks away looking at the window

"Look me in the eyes and lie to me again" he says walking over to her and holding onto her shoulders.

He was anger. This had to be his child. _Had she been cheating on him? With who? NATHAN! If he touched her, Lucas would kill him._

"Lukeeee" she says. She felt sick.

_**"FUCKING TELL ME BROOKE! IS IT MINE!"**_ he growls.

Brooke's lip quivers and a lone tear falls from her eye.

"yes…"she whispers and tries to pull away from him. Lucas was holding onto her hard and it starte d to hurt.

"Pretty girl…" he looks at her dropping his hands and moving away.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and calms down. He could be the brute he was. Brooke was pregnant and needed someone soft and caring, someone to hold her hand, rub her feet, just be there to talk to her.

"Brooke you know how crazy I get when I think of you with anyone else. No one else can have you Brooke… I…I cant" he stutters.

"Lucas this is what I fucking mean….I cant deal with the passiveness and the jealousy, when we aren't even together, I cant fucking breath, your everywhere you're your…" Brooke starts breathing heavy and the monitors start to sound louder to match the race of her heart. Lucas comes over to her and pulls her into his arms.

"Brooke…Brooke, honey, calm down. Okay I'm gonna get better babe I promise. Just take deep breaths." He soothes her.

As he is doing this the doctor comes in. was a small woman short chubby but cute. She wore big glasses red lipstick that stood out on her pale skin and black hair.

"We aright?" she says, her Brooklyn accent prominent.

Brooke's breathing comes back to normal as Lucas keeps rubbing her back.

"what happened to Brooke?" he says then kisses her forehead.

"Brooke was overly stressed and dehydrated. This is not going to work when she is 8 months along. Especially since shes having Twins." She says while looking at her clipboard.

**"TWINS!"** they both say.

* * *

Nathan comes over to Haley's room and smiles as he sees his beautiful wife so peaceful. He goes over to her and brushes some hair out of her face. And kisses her on the lips, as he does Haley smiles.

He pulls away and sits next to his wife.

"I was wondering when you would get here" she whispers.

Nathan smiles and takes her hand in his and kisses it.

"You scared me, my love." He says looking at her through his long eyelashes.

"what happened?" he says.

Haley is about to say when the doctor comes in. Dr. Kim, comes in and smiles. He was a rather tall, Asian-American man with dark hair and dark kind eyes.

"hello, Mr. Scott, let me tell you what is happening with your wife." He smiles " she is fine, we stopped the bleeding. Haley is what we call a high risk pregnancy. He need a stress free world right now and bed rest. Minimal activity. Besides that the baby and Mommy are fine. Alright?" he says sternly.

Nathan takes everything in and smiles softly.

"yes I understand, ill make sure she is taking care of like a Princesses." He smiles and kisses her

Haley laughs and says " like I'm not already" she winks and Dr. Kim leaves the family to make his rounds.

Nathan comes to sit on the bed and hold her.

"lets sleep alittle baby, I have a feeling when we get back to the real world we'll be bombarded with drama." Nathan says then puts his hand on her belly.

Haley sighs and snuggles into her husband's chest.

* * *

Brooke looks off in a daze. Twins. Two. She couldn't believe it. No wonder she was so large and, she had twice the hormonal incidents, throwing up, everything.

She rubs her belly and looks out into the dusk of the night. Lucas smiles he was over the moon and hold Brooke's hand.

"Can you tell me the sex of them?" he says. He need conformation, solid proof this was all real and not some sick dream

The doctor looks at the clipboard and says "Two boys" then her pager goes off and she excuses herself. Saying as she left Brooke could leave by tomorrow, just NO stress. Then she was gone.

Lucas looks at the door smiling goofy. Two boys one girl. He was over the moon. He saw stars.

"Brooke" he starts to say.

"Get out" she whispers.

"what?"

"get- get out Luke…I I need some time alone"

He looks at her confused and shakes his head

"No! Don't do that."he says now standing up.

"please" she begs looking at him with tired eyes.

"I'm not leaving. Rest now, just please let me stay with you, I cant be apart from you again my love." He climbs on the bed spooning Brooke. Her back to him he holds her stomach and hums a tune.

Brooke sighs and tears rolls down her cheek then another.

Life was never simple for her.

* * *

SO NOT TOO CRAZY. JUST INFO ND SHIT. REVIEW PLEASE! IKNOW ITS NOT THE BEST, BUT I WANTED A CHAPTER OUT. :D


	14. Breathe Again

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know : so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when her and lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I cant spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D **

**

* * *

**

Brooke falls into a deep slumber, she dreams of her life. A simpler life that she wishes she had. This was a constant fantasy of hers. To be with the man she loved, to raise her children, to be successful and most of all to be what her parents could never be to her. The dream starts out the same every time. She is in the kitchen making breakfast for the family. Lucas enters, carrying flowers, kisses her on the cheek, her sons come in as well; one with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, the other blond with blue eyes, nicely dressed, cute, and polite. Her daughters come in last, one carrying her blanket and her stark black hair stands out against her pale skin and bright blue eyes, the other dirty blond and dark green eyes. They were her joy, her **everything**. Brooke smiles as just then the babies kick her awake. She stirs and feels Lucas's death grip on her belly constricting her movements. She sighs; the life she dreamed about was not what she got. Instead she got a jealous, married man that was the sperm donor to her babies, and she had to deal with his wife aka her EX-best friend. Brooke's life was a _delight_. She pries herself away from Lucas to waddle her way to the bathroom. In Brooke's absents Lucas too was having a recurring dream.

Except his was more of a _**nightmare.**_ The ever recurring nightmare his family would be taken from him, at any moment. In his dream he would be with _his_ daughter, his two sons and Brooke. But whenever it would start to be blissful, whenever he thought he had all he wanted, darkness would engulf him and someone would come and snatch his daughter from his arms, her high pitch screams were all that would fill his ears then he would turn and a pregnant Brooke would have the boys bags packed and she too would be taken away into the darkness. All that would be left would be Lucas. **Alone**, and he would only have to blame himself. For Lucas was his own worst enemy. He always wakes up, not knowing who took his life away from him. This time was no different.

The blond wakes up in a cold sweat searching the bed for his beloved. He starts to panic then he sees her emerge from the bathroom, rubbing her eyes and smiles at him.

"You okay Luke?" she says in a raspy voice as she walks over to the bed.

When she sits, Lucas hugs her resting his head on her breast and rubbing her belly.

"I don't want to be alone, don't let me go, I'm not ready for the darkness, stay a little longer my love, your making me feel like I'm not alone…" he whispers.

"Luke I will always be here, I don't ever want to let you go." she says scarred of what she is hearing. She massages her fingers into his head.

They both sit there enjoying each other company, loving each other without having to say the words. They were each others life lines; each others hearts. So the couple lies against each other, each trying to savor the moment they have before all of it goes it hell.

Peyton wakes up feeling completely swore, but oh so satisfied. 3 rounds of continuous sex with Chase. She looks around the room not recognizing it; she was at Chase's. She tries to get up but a small or rather big inference is in her way. Her belly. She forgets about it at time. Her daughter. She was having a girl. This was the most amazing thing in her life. Peyton rolls her eyes and pushes her way up scratching her head. She takes the blanket and walks into the livingroom where she hears noises.

**_"God! Go faster!"_**

It was a silky command. _Only one woman_ begged a man to go faster than his already urgent thrusting. _Only one woman_ would allow a man to release such amazingly powerful passion inside of her. The sound of their love making bounced off the white walls. Peyton **couldn't **believe it, she **could not** believe her ears, she follows the sounds of skin slapping against each other. She saw Chase clear as day, ramming his cock into the unknown woman from behind. She was holding onto the couch for dear life while Chase gripped her waist. All Peyton could make out was her red hair that covered her face.

Chase's face got contorted as her feverishly thrusted into harder and harder, he grabs her plumb breasts until both their heads rolled back, at that moment the red-head flipped her hair over her shoulder as she comes and at that same moment Peyton sees red. She growls

"**Rachel!" **

Rachel lets go of the couch once down from her high and Chase pulls out of her and sinks down to the ground; his legs feeling like jelly.

Rachel smiles putting her hand on her hips and smiling

"Miss me?" then laughs. That's when Peyton charges for her.

* * *

***************BRUCAS***************

* * *

Brooke starts to move her body getting restless and uncomfortable. She was hungry, in need of a shower and wanted to go home. She keeps rubbing Lucas' hair and then a nurse comes in.

"Miss Davis? The doctor wanted me to tell you are free to go. Just take it easy and we'll see you again in three months for your next check up." She smiles and leaves the room.

Brooke sighs in relief she starts to stir Lucas whom once again was clutching her belly.

"Lucas…Lucas…it's time to go honey." Her voice was smooth and sultry, Lucas smiles when he looks up at her. He gets me memorized. Some might say it is crazy to love so much, if that was the case Lucas Scott was insane. He loved his woman with all he had. He would never let her go. And he would get rid of Peyton as fast as he could. He looks at Brooke and loves every aspect of her. Her long dark brown wavy hair smelled of strawberries, her full lips tasted of sugar and cherries, her skin smelled of vanilla rose. Brooke was just **orgasmic.** She smiles at him and laughs brushing some hair away from her face.

"Don't look at me like that. You'll make me even more self conscious." She says while getting up and getting on the clothes she had the night before. She slips off her hospital night gown and picks up her bra and turning away from Lucas.

"Brooke" he says in a strained of voice. She turns still trying to cover her body, luckily her long tendrils did that job. She had suddenly become uneasy of Lucas seeing her body since she had gotten pregnant. He might think of her as ugly and she couldn't take that, especially since she was now twice as sensitive.

He comes up behind her so their bodies touched. He takes his warm hands and clasps her bra on for her. She could feel the bulge that had formed under his jeans. He turns her around and looks down at her. She was in just her bra and underwear. He brushes away her hair and looks into her eyes.

His piercing eyes are too much for her. She looks away but he holds her face so she is forced to look at her.

"Don't you know how beautiful you are? How amazing and dazzling you look to me. How I lose my breath every time I see you, how I get painfully _hard _just having you in my general area? I can't get enough of you Brooke, I love you!"

Brooke blushes and stands on her tippy toes and kisses him. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help her, after Lucas said all of that, every bad thing that has happened to them disappeared to Brooke. That seems to happen a lot with Lucas; he makes her forget all the bad in her life and focus on the good. She moves her tongue on his lower lip. He opens his mouth for better access and both of their tongues battle against each other. Lucas puts his arms around her waist bringing her closer, or rather as close as her stomach would allow Brooke puts her arms around his neck tilting her head up.

This was all Brooke wanted. He was the air she killed to breath, he held her love in his hands, a million of his kisses would never stratify the craving she had for him.

She pulls away from him her eyes still closed as she makes her way back down to earth. Lucas looks down at him, as her eyes are still closed and kisses her forehead. Brooke's eyes pop open and she says

"Love you too Broody" then she moves away from his grasp and finishes getting dressed. Once dressed Brooke heads for the door. Until Lucas takes her hand in his and entwines their fingers. He needed her close; he takes their enjoined hands and kisses her knuckles and then head to Brooke's house.

* * *

_***********Merry******************Christmas**************Everyone**************************************************************************************_

_

* * *

_

As the couple walks into Brooke's house Lucas looks around almost forgetting what it was like. He felt like he was at _home_ again. Brooke lets go of his hand and walks to the bathroom. Lucas looks around hearing the shower going. Brooke gets undressed and looks at Lucas. Lucas was in awe again. His blue eyes attached to her form, watching her body. Her hips a little more full than usual, but still immaculately sexy. Her breast large and bountiful, withholding the milk that in 6 months would nourish his sons. He found her incredibly sexy. This pregnancy was so HOT on her; she glowed like the last seraph to ever charm _God_'s existence. She was true beauty, natural and fragile. The elegance to which she exuded was undeniable. He loved her more than **LIFE.**

Lucas gets undress, his body looked even more toned since the last time they were together. His broad shoulders were enough to make any woman weak in the knees. She didn't deserve him. But she was lucky she had him. He takes her hand and walks them into large shower. The stem engulfed them but they were both focused on one another. Brooke goes under the water and moans; the scolding hot water was amazing on joints. She arches her back, stretching her strained back muscles. Lucas watches her as turns away from him he takes her strawberry shampoo in his hands and puts it in her hair lathering her long waves. It feels so good to Brooke.

"Mhmmm Luke" she says.

"Let me pamper you my love" he says he takes the comb and combs out her hair.

She closes her eyes, completely taken by the feel of pure pleasure Lucas was giving her without even being **in **her. He washes out the shampoo as the soap casdades down her back Lucas kisses her shoulders, he then applies conditioner and does the same process.

Lucas then takes her pouf and puts her vanilla rose body wash. He turns her around and kisses her lips. He takes it and moves it down her arms, then her neck then her perky, breasts; taking extra time on them. Moving the pouf on her erect nipples, Brooke takes hold of Lucas' neck bringing him closer. He takes his free hand and puts it around her waist. He takes the cleaning device and moves it to her ever growing stomach, moving it in circles on the belly. He moves lower. Brooke's legs start to turn to jelly. He lets go of her waist and moves on his knees. Brooke starts to pant in anticipation.

"Luke..." she says her voice strained.

He looks up at her and smiles. He takes one leg and over his shoulder. Brookes holds onto the wall for balance.

Lucas takes the pouf and starts at her foot, massaging the soap into her delicate foot then slowly moves up to her calf then to her thigh, then her inner thigh close to her sex. She was dripping wet for Lucas, but the water camouflaged it. He starts rubbing the soap into her inner thigh, and accidentally rubs his finger against her clit. Brookes eyes roll back just from the simple touch. She had become twice as horny as she normally was and just wanted Lucas to make love to her.

"You're so wet Pretty Girl." Lucas growls. His words were a statement not a question. He wanted her; needed her; craved her. He gets up from knelled position.

Brooke kisses him pressing her plumb breasts against Lucas's chest, Lucas grips her hips and moves his hands on her belly. He kisses down her jaw to her neck, making sure to leave a mark. A mark for other men to know she was _**Lucas Scott's**_ and only **Lucas Scott's.** He kisses her shoulder and down to her breast. One hand takes hold of her breast rolling her nipple between his fingers; his mouth takes hold of the other his tongue moving against her nipple. Brooke couldn't even breathe. She could come right there, without him even inside her.

Brooke moves her little hand to his cock. Brooke is surprised to feel it fully erect and they've only been starting to get intimate. Lucas lets go of Brooke's breast and moans, rolling his eyes back.

"Brooke…don't" he says struggling to come to grasp with words

Brooke smiles and starts moving her hand up and down his shaft his girth being too big for her small hand but she manages.

Lucas spins her around pushing her back against the tiled bathroom wall. Brooke hisses from the coldness against her hot skin. Lucas aggressively takes her lips and devours them in a kiss, and takes her thigh and puts it around his waist. He takes his cock and starts rubbing it against her opening. Possessiveness claimed his entire being, and a raging barbarian came from his center. He wanted to capture her body for his own. Lucas gripped her hard, squeezing her flesh until his hand prints were left in his wake. Brooke's hands latched hold to Lucas' shoulder to stable her.

"I need you Lucas. Make love to me." Brooke purrs. At that moment Lucas slips into her and they both sigh. Lucas moves slowly in her, taking his time, not wanting to harm the babies. There were no words to express the feeling she was having. The joy, the hope, the finality in their trust in one another made her cry. Brooke didn't know why she was happy but she was which made her cry even more. All she needed was right there with her. Lucas started to move faster within her.

"Te-tell me everything will be alright Luke" the raven haired woman says.

Lucas looks at her.

All that could be heard in the bathroom was moans, sobs, and grunts from the desperately in love couple. They were battling for their love now, and someone would have to be triumphant. Lucas seemed to be winning now, since he was dominating Brooke from every feature.

Brooke had no choice but to surrender to his power. Her legs were wrapped securely around his waist as his left hand squeezed her hip. Brooke's nails were digging into his hard back, raking across his skin every time he thrust inside her.

Every thrust Lucas wanted her to remember who was doing this to her.

Brooke closes her eyes, the ecstasy become a great deal for her.

Lucas takes hold of her breasts and squeezes them; Brooke hisses the pain and pleasure were so striking she loved it.

"_Don't close them_... I want to see the love you have for me in your eyes!" he commands.

He pushes into her harder but slower, trying to prolong her emending orgasm. Lucas needed release but wanted them both to cum together.

**Slap**_-Thrust_-**slap**_-thrust_ thousands of grunts filled the bathroom, the water had now become cold but Lucas and Brooke couldn't feel it.

"I promise you-_thrust-_everything-_thrust-_will be al-alrite. I-I will protect you-_thrust-_I will lo-love you forever." He says lifting her hips even higher than they already were and thrust into her harder. Brooke's nails dug even dipper into his back.

"Do you- you love me Brooke? As much as I adore-y-you, it-its been so long since I last hea-rd you say it." Lucas stammers.

"YES-YES-YES" she says as Lucas vigorously pumps into her. She could feel her muscles tightening.

"Say my name! Say you love **me.** Me! Not _**Nathan**_! Say you love **me!** Say you miss me as much as I have missed you! Say you trust me and will never leave. Tell me who you really love!"

"I love you Lucas-Lucas-Lucassssss!" then Brookes walls tighten around his cock constricting his movements. This causes Lucas empty his load screaming 'I LOVE YOU' until every drop of sperm is in Brooke. He holds onto her waist, while slowing down his breathing. She rested her head on his chest. With her legs still attached to his waist Lucas shuts off the water and gets out while carrying Brooke. Lucas puts her down on the bathroom floor and pulls out of her. He takes a towel and dries Brooke off. She was in a daze, completely unaware of what was happening, she just had a goofy looking smile on her face then he dries himself. Once dried Lucas takes Brooke and walks her to her room. Her body was tingling as Lucas takes her lotion and rubs in on her body.

"Get dressed my love; I'm taking you out to eat." Lucas says while he too gets dressed back in the clothes.

"Luke…" Brooke says happily.

"What-what do I wear?" she says like a little school girl.

"Anything Pretty Girl" Lucas says then kisses her forehead and waits outside.

* * *

**30 minutes later: **

Brooke emerges from the bedroom looking like a radiant star. She's wearing a black three quarter sleeve shirt with a low v neck and sliver beads going down her breasts to the start of her belly, the shirt is tight on her belly accenting it and wears it with hip hugging jeans. Her hair is straightened, and falls to her lower back, beautifully silky and healthy looking. She wears red lipstick and brown tones in eye shadow. To put it frankly Brooke looked hot and Lucas loved looking at her.

She comes up to Lucas and takes his hand

"I'm eating for two Broody remember that when you pay for the bill." Brooke winks and they head out.

Lucas sighs, this was the dream he imagined, it was coming true and he would be damned before he would let anything or anyone take this away from him.

* * *

**Merry Christmas ! I hope you all had a good one :D**

Good or Bad? Tell me what you may want to see. Iwanted this to be complete Bruscas Love. And to point out: Sex with Peyton and Chase=nasty. Sex with Brooke and Lucas=cute and sexy. i wanted to have it really cute then get rounchy like we all know they are ;)

and muahhahaha RACHEL'S BACK! HA SCREWING CHASE. Peyton thoght she was getting one on Lucas, she is being dooped ! ha ha ha ;)

ik that Chase is just having sex with like everyone. BUT let me show u that i may have him be more than just that ;)

Review & dnt judge too harshly. :D

till next time !


	15. Enchanted

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know: so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when she and Lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I can't spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D **

Don't own this song: Enchanted Taylor Swift. Not a big fan but her album is…a good inspiration.

AN: oh my goodness. I have been far far away in a land of Midterms and I was trying to find inspiration….idk how well this will be. SUGGESTIONS R ALWAYS WELCOME PLEASE !. And I feel horrible about this. I know im like a month late. But dnt hate me. And I hope no one has forgotten about my lovely story. SOO SORRY. Hope u enjoy. Comments please

* * *

Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

The time was now. The place was a small quant Pizzeria in Tree Hill. The story begins with our two star crossed lovers. As they stare into each other's eyes, all that someone from the outside could tell is this man was as madly in love with the woman whom sat across from him. Soft words of the future, chuckles and giggles fill the air of the past. He reaches for her hand and she closes her eyes for the warmth of his hand is blissful. And when she opens her eyes again she couldn't be anymore happier. They were enchanted in one another

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

"I love you, so much Brooke." Lucas says, his eyes glowed from happiness, something he had not felt in quite some time.

"Love you too Broody" and she goes across the table to kiss him.

Simple, calming, everything they needed. The Drama was there, in the backs of their minds but for these last few moments nothing mattered, WWIII could be happening and the couple wouldn't have noticed.

"I told you everything would work out and I promised I would protect you, from anything and anyone pretty girl." He sighs, he didn't know if he should ruin their moment and bring up Peyton, or should he keep her in the dark about everything.

He shakes his head, and realizes that he would keep nothing from the woman he loved; his future wife.

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

"Brooke I want to tell you some-..."

RING RING RING !

"thing..." Lucas says quietly.

"Hold on Luke." Brooke looks down at her phone with a puzzled look.

"Hello?" she says husky.

Lucas starting looking around the room. He wanted to tell Brooke what Peyton's plan was. That she had to know he wanted only the raven haired women and not this blond banshee.

Brooke gasps and then looks at her phone. Her face was full of shock, anger and something else, fear maybe? Lucas couldn't place. She (though her belly made it hard) rushed to her feet and pulled Lucas up with her.

"You won't believe what I was just told." She took his car keys and rushed to his car.

Peyton Sawyer was no one to be messed with. Especially with what was rightly hers. Chase was hers. Lucas was heir's even if he didn't know. Now she had this red head bimbo fucking her playboy.

Chase's living room was in complete disarray. The two women were wrestling hitting, slapping and getting nowhere in this fight. After Chase got back down from his high of ecstasy he found the sit pretty hot.

Peyton had Rachel pinned down on the ground while slapping her. Then it happened…

"RACH-ahh" Peyton looks down and sees a bloody wet puddle now running down her legs onto Rachel's body.

"Shit!" Rachel exclaims

High speed does not amount to the speed Brooke Davis was driving at. She probably went through 6 stop signs and 2 red lights and had yet to disclose of what was going on. Her face was fearful she was pale and Lucas was starting to worry for her.

The couple arrived at Clothes over Bro's. The door was busted, windows smashed and as the couple walks in more they see the real damage. Many items of clothes were thrown everywhere; it was like a tornado hit it.

Brooke's lip begins to quiver and tears fall from her eyes. Lucas takes hold of his pretty girl. He feels rage go through his whole body. How could anyone destroy a store..? His LOVE's store for that matter in the afternoon. He kisses her forehead and thanks whatever powers at be that she wasn't there.

Brooke sees the police are now just arriving and she has to make a statement. Her assistant and store worker for the store Millie comes out of the bathroom; she had a busted lip and what looked to be a black eye. She must have crawled to the bathroom away from the intruder. Brooke waddles over to her.

Brooke embraces her and looks her up and down,

"What happened Millie?"

Millicent's lip quivers and she looks down.

"Everything was going perfectly fine, and then a man in a ski mask came in with a knife. I tried going to the bathroom but he caught me." She chokes up. "I pushed the emergency button, before he got to me, I kicked and everything but he hit me and knocked me out. I guess that's when he took the stuff." Millicent cries in Brooke's Shoulder, feeling guilty and ashamed she couldn't have done more.

Brooke soothes her and looks at Lucas. Her face stranded, not knowing what to do.

Lucas goes to walk over to her when his phone rings.

He sees Tree Hill Hospital...this had to be about Peyton.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Scott this is Jessica a Nurse at Tree Hill hospital, we have your wife here. You should get here quick." Then the line went dead.

Lucas Scott then sprinted out the door of the dishelmed Clothes over Bro's and straight to the hospital.

* * *

:/ comments .


	16. Do For Love

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know: so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when she and Lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I can't spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D **

**I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL OR SONGS I PUT IN MY STORIES! **

AN: So im still trying to make it up to yall for such a long wait. Still not gunna be too satisfied with this butttt the show goes on

:/ so I don't really know If yall r interested in this anymore. Im sorry for it being a while. I feel the more I just leave it the more yall dnt wanna read it . here we go tho.

* * *

**Do for Love –Tupac**

Rachael sits anxiously in the waiting room. My for only being back in Tree Hill a week, Rachael could tell nothing had changed. There was still drama. And still it was centered about the three "best friends". Rachael rolls her eyes. From what she could gather Peyton was preggo with someone's child, but she deduced that she was married to Lucas and Chase was just a thing on the side. Funny thing was that her and chase had been talking for a couple weeks and when she told him she was coming back to Tree Hill he told her to come to his house and then well the rest is history. Had she had know Chase was Peyton's play thing she wouldn't of touched him. She had to think of how to use damage control on this. She told the nurse to call Lucas because that is her "Husband" after all. But she had to think of what to tell him when he got here….which was now.

Lucas came into the hospital panting, scared and confused. What the fuck had had happened? He seemed to always be in the hospital. He goes up to the nurses desk saying a hundred words a minute. Rachael sees him and touches his shoulder he jumps.

"Luke hey." She says.

Lucas was even more confused. When did Rachael get back? He can't help but look her up and down. She still had to red hair, fair skin, but from the looks of it she had a small breast implant. Lucas looks away quickly, he was completely faithful to Brooke, and he didn't need his pregnant lover upset with him in any way. That makes him remember…he left Brooke at her store, alone, upset and crying. Shit. Lucas puts a hand on his forehead.

**I shoulda seen  
you was trouble right from the starrrrt, taught me so many lessons  
How not to mess with broken hearts, so many questions  
When this began we was the perfect match, perhaps  
we had some problems but we workin at it, and now  
the arguments are gettin loud, I wanna say  
But I can't help from walkin out just a little way  
Just take my hand and understand, if you could see  
I never planned to be a man it just wasn't me**

Rachael looks at Lucas also looking him up and down. The man looked exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes, a buzz cut, and a golden brown beard attached to his still handsome face. He put on more muscle than in high school. Grew a couple more inches from then too. Lucas Scott was hot but oh so screwed. Rachael smirks.

"What the fuck happened Rachael?" he says

She puts a hand on her hip and raises her eyebrow

"No 'Welcome Home Rach'" she jokes then somber up.

"I just got here a week ago and after I got my house and was settled I wanted to my high school bestie and I went to her house looking for her and then I went to yours and found Peyton."

"Things started to get heated, out of the nowhere. Hormones I guess" Rachael shrugs. The lies coming out of her mouth even astonished her.

"She still I guess doesn't like me and then she bent over in pain and just started bleeding. I rushed her to the hospital and now we're here."

Lucas looks at her and then goes over to sit down. He was in anguish. He hated Peyton, but she was carrying his baby girl. He should have been with her. Her due date was in 2 months and what was he doing? With Brooke. But she too was pregnant with his twins and she was his Queen. His Everything. His world. He's not going to apologize for being with the woman he wanted to be with, but god these are the moments he should be with Peyton most and now she's bleeding. What if…Lucas could even finish his sentence.

**But now I'm searchin for commitment, in other arms  
I wanna shelter you from harm, don't be alarmed  
Your attitude was the cause, you got me stressin  
Soon as I open up the door with your jealous questions  
Like where can I be you're killin me with your jealousy  
Now my ambition's to be free  
I can't breathe, cause soon as I leave, it's like a trap  
I hear you callin me to come back, I'm a sucka for love  
that's right, sucka for love**

"Anyone here for Peyton Scott?" a doctor comes out.

"Yes! I'm –I'm her husband. What's wrong with the baby? Is she okay?" he says.

"Yes and no. We were able to stop the bleeding. It was premature labor. But your wife needs to seriously take it easy. Her blood pressure is too high; she's under weight and needs sleep. I recommend bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy. 30 minutes on her feet a day that's it. She's lucky. If her friend here hadn't gotten her here in time I would be bring you different news." He says and goes to walk away.

"Can-can I see her please?" The blond was distraught. He could have lost his baby girl again. The whole time the doctor is telling him about Peyton he can't help but think he should have been here more. Made the pregnancy more comfortable for Peyton. She had lost a baby before she was at a high risk of doing it again. But Brooke clouded his life. He was a sucker for her Love.

**What you won't do, do for love  
You tried everything, but you don't give up**

The doctor nods and leads Lucas to the room.

Lucas walks in and sees Peyton laying there with tubes all over her body; if the doctor hadn't said she was okay he would think the worst just looking at her.

He sits next to her taking her hand and bowing his head saying a silent prayer for her being alright. He looks at her pale face and brushes a strand of hair from her face and wonders what the fuck happened to them?

Were they ever in love? He racks his brain around memories of them before recently he remembers smiles, laughs, good times. But was he confusing love for a strong friendship. Underneath all the "love" he didn't feel whole. Peyton was a place holder in his heart for Brooke. It just saddens him to know that Peyton might have actually loved him. And actually been IN love with him and he was just…using her.

He wipes his tired eyes and looks at Peyton as she moans. He sees her eyes flutter opens the world becomes clearer to her. He takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Hey" he whispers

"Luke?" Peyton says. Lucas looks at her and sees an innocent beauty. She really was pretty he thinks.

" Peyt…I am so sorry I wasn't there with you when this happened, but thank god Rachael was there, ya know?" he says while brushing a hair from her face.

Peyton scrunches her forehead and then nods.

"So the doctor says you had premature labor and from now-on you have bed rest. And I will be there every step of the way…no matter what" he says with so much conviction.

Peyton scoff and moves her hand from his.

"And what about your precious Brooklyn?" she says. "Where is she going to fit in this equation hmm?"

Lucas takes his hands and rubs his face. Brooke. Peyton needed him again. She is carrying his child. Lucas needed to be there to protect her.

"You're my number one priority right now. Everything else can wait." He says and kisses her forehead.

Peyton was in a strange position. Pregnant with a man she didn't love baby, furthermore she was having a baby she really didn't want and now had to be chained to a bed for the next 2 months. Perfect. No more Lucas and Brooke till the baby were born. Hmm Peyton could make it work.

"Luke, that's very sweet of you. This is man I fell in love with." Peyton looks up at him and says with fake sincerity. Then….

_**BUZZZ BUZZZZ**_

Lucas' phone goes off. He looks at the caller id _**My Pretty Girl.**_

It was better he tell her now. Though it pained him to have to say the words that would come out of his mouth.

"I have to take this...work" Lucas mumbles then walks outside. He walks past Rachael to a corner of the hospital, and answers the phone.

"Brooke…"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Rachael sees Lucas walk past her, anguish was written all over his face. Rachael quickly gets up and walks into Peyton Sawyer-Scott's room. She had to make sure she told her the story.

"Hey bitch" Rachael says, smirking

"Whore" Peyton retorts.

"Okay name calling is over. What did you tell Lucas?"

"Nothing, I don't ever know what happened. So please in lighten me."

Rachael sighs

"Okay I was fucking Chase, you walked in, you and I had a cat fight your water breaks or something I don't know."

"But here is what I told Luke, I just came to town, I was looking for Brooke, I went to her house she wasn't there and I went to yours and Luke's thinking you would know, then you and I had an argument and you fell over in pain you got you to the hospital. P.S. the last part is true, it's hard heaving your fat ass into my car and racing here."

Now that Peyton was fully caught up Rachael work was done.

"Now don't say any different to Lucas. We don't want him finding out about your dirty little secret." She winks then leaves the room. She walks down the hallway and glances at Lucas. He was clenching his phone to where she thought he would break it. And leaning against the wall for support. Whoever he was talking about was sure upsetting him.

* * *

_Back to Lucas..._

"Brooke…"

"_Lucas…what happened?" _her voice sounded so good to hear. He missed it.

"Peyton…she went into premature labor and I had to race over here."

_"Oh My God. I'm so sorry Hun, what can I do? Want me to come down?"_ he could already hear her try and lift herself up from the couch and start moving around.

"No. I-Brooke. I cant have you here" Lucas' voice was starting to quiver.

_"But-why? What else aren't you telling me Broody?"_ she too sounded scared.

"Brooke you know I fucking LOVE you. No love cannot describe how I feel about you. But when this happened with Peyton I was with you. She's 7 months along I should be with her more and I find myself with you."

Her voice gets raised an octave indicating she was getting mad.

_"So it's MY fault you and I had sex then it was MY idea to go out to eat and oh right my bad I cause MY store to be broken into." She was pacing he could tell. He clenches his phone in his hand and leans against the wall. She didn't get it._

"No! None of it's your fault. It's me. I don't have my life in order. And because of my devotion and need to be with you all the time...I- I can't do that anymore Brooke"

Silence.

"_So what are you telling me Lucas?"_ she sniffles. His heart breaks.

"I'm telling you that Peyton is on bed rest for the next 2 months until the baby is born and I need to start acting like her husband, the father of her baby and not- and not being with you."

Silence.

A lone tear falls from his face and he quickly brushes it away.

_"And what about OUR twin boys hmm?"_

"I'll be at every visit, everything you need. But I can't keep neglecting my wife—."

Brooke chokes on a sob.

_"Your right Luke, now that I'm head over heels in love with you, to where I can't breathe, eat, think, sleep or do anything without thinking about you, you'll go head and leave me."_

Lucas growls.

"I'm not leaving you damn it, but Peyton right now is my number one priority. I can't keep going around fucking you and then forget her."

The fight was getting heated. He knew this would happen

_"Oh so fucking is all we do. Your right. So right, Peyton is number one thing on your mind. Always has been. So please stay with her, but remember your other children. My next doctor's appointments in three months. I'll see you when I do. Bye Lucas."_

Then the dial tone.

"Brooke…?" He turns around and smashes his phone against the wall.

Patients, doctors, everyone was looking at him. He felt like he was being judged. He cant take it.

He needed some air so he left. Left his problems behind him. Just like every other Scott man.

**What you won't do, do for love  
You tried everything, but you don't give up**

* * *

**Review :) suggestions are always welcome  
**


	17. FOR THE READERS AN

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know: so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when she and Lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I can't spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D **

**I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL OR SONGS I PUT IN MY STORIES! **

AN: So im still trying to make it up to yall for such a long wait. Still not gunna be too satisfied with this butttt the show goes on

:/ so I don't really know If yall r interested in this anymore. Im sorry for it being a while. I feel the more I just leave it the more yall dnt wanna read it . here we go tho.

* * *

**Reviewers Corner: I wanna specially thank all of you in this update then ill get back to the story:**  
thank you everyone for reviewing like I really appreciate them. I would first like to say thanks to everyone for reading this. But lets get to the bottom line : I know the back and forth is like annoying. But im not trying to make their love easy ya know? Like Brooke says if you love something it will come back(paraphrase lol) that's what im trying to do. Obstacle after obstacle though over dramatized in the end they'll get what they want . Im trying to wrap up preggo peyton, so I was gunna skip two months maybe three ya know? So once that's done, peyton will once again be her bitch self, ill bring dan in, rach, naley all of them. The thing is if I had made peyton just be on her own with SOME help from luke and then its Brooke and Lucas love all the time isn't that boring? Im only 16 chapter in ladies, ha I don't want them together yet. :/ for this story im making Lucas pathetic and desperate and everything "bad" in a man, and yet with all of that Brooke still loves him because she loves all his flaws all of everything that other women may turn around in say "ew". Same goes for Brooke. She may seem like dependant on his love and needy or idk . but in the end its because she wants a life with him so badly. That's what im trying to do. And I feel Mark as a writer didn't tape truly into every human emotion. His characters were sad then happy, then sad then scared(not really), mad and then that was it. oh and through in a girl fight or someone fighting for someone else. #rant . ha. Sorry. I didn't want that I want this to feel like every emotion a person can feel has been felt in a chapter at least once. Soo that's my goal. Sorry if it doesn't all happen at once sorry but that's my im sorry if the story isn't what you like im really trying so give me alil slack.

* * *

brucas forever1233 : well I think I explained I wont let them get together just yet thanks for reviewing.

preettygabbysz: haaha . im glad you love it . thanks for sticking around

alysef: haha I know it is full of drama. Thank you for understanding where im going with this. B&L will get together soon.

Moo: Thanks so much for your honesty. I haven't been happy with my last few chapters. But I hope my little rant ^^ up there, will help you understand where im trying to go. Im sorry your frustrated, Im sorry if the story was better before and now doesn't. your just reading it makes me happy even if your review is far from pleased. Keep reading if you like, if you still don't like it tell me. thanks for reviewing.

xXalienatedXx: you think I should put her with someone else or just a better lucas? A lucas that is better to her. Cus hes gunna get better. Thanks for reviewing

Brucas Love: hey you are soo right! but remember he doesn't know the child isn't his…(yet) . im bring Nathan back in. thanks for saying this is amazing your review is amazing.

Princesakarlita411: Brooke's strong, and she has friends to help her through this. Thanks for reading and reviewing

A Reader: hey "a reader" . I love the suggestion. That is totally where I am going with it. ha mind reader? But I don't want it to be like in one chapter they come to a realization the kid isn't his and then bam back to brooke and the fairytale. Then wat ? ha if you cant tell I love drama so its gunna drag a bit hope that's fine. She wouldn't be Brooke Davis if she didn't make him suffer. I will defiantly try updating more frequently. Thanks for the review

dianehermans : my most LOYAL reviewer. Your great. Thanks for sticking around. You always say such nice things. Thanks for the review.

TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT READS WRITE A COMMENT TOO :)

* * *

next chapter of the story up** soon**. now im off to do homework. :(


	18. I Will Love You Till The End Of Time

Killing me Softly

Don't own anything. Only own characters I make up. The rest is from the show

Facts you should know: so Brooke and Lucas and the rest of the gang are all back in Tree hill. Haley and Nathan have stayed in Tree hill from Highschool Haley has Jamie in highschool at hes a bout seven now. Lucas and Peyton were here too. But came for a reason and Brooke came for a reason dealing with peyton. That's when she and Lucas started having sex. So this is gonna be M for sex, language, violence, yeah but it will be cute too. Okay im doing this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading this long ass summary. Haha.

**A/N: I would like to say a sorry from now and for the duration of this story… I can't spell. . I do read and re-read and read one more time when I upload this to my computer. So if things ever get confusing write it in a comment. :D **

**I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL OR SONGS I PUT IN MY STORIES! **

A/N: so this the actual update . ha sorry if I got anyone excited before ;) Late again with updates ? sorry :/ umm not the best at fantasy scenes soo bare with me enjoy !

* * *

Three Months Later (Sometime in April ):

It had been three months since Lucas heard the raspy voice of his beloved Brooke. Three months form holding her, kissing her, and especially feeling her love. The blond was love sick and heart broken. He replays the last words she said to him over and over again. Recalling specific bits and pieces more than others.

"_So please stay with her, but remember your other children"_

"_Peyton is number one thing on your mind. Always has been."_

He sighs and rubs his face . He grabs the axe body wash and soaps up his body.

This was the only place he could escape the only place he could think. He was with an overly hormonal 9 months pregnant _wife._

So he takes his mind to something else, he takes his mind to woke up this morning like every morning thinking of Brooke. Because her love was all he had left in this world. Even though they left off on a bad note he knew without the notion of them being together one day he could not live another day. They would be together till the end of time, he would make it happen.

He closes his eyes and imagines her from head to toe. Her dark long raven hair falling down her body in soft curls. Her skin soft and dewy, nil of blemishes or imperfections. Her eyes the perfect color of hazel. Her button nose. Her plump red lips, just waiting for him to kiss. Next comes her breasts; large, swollen; beautiful. Her large belly being carried low, holding his twin sons. The sight being the sexiest sight he has ever seen.

Lucas strokes himself moaning and grunting Brooke's name, he imagines his rock hard cock slipping into her sleek awaiting pussy. With every stroke of his hand her imagines he is thrusting into Brooke. In his fantasy he can almost hear her moaning his name. He pumps faster and faster, holding her wide waist as he pours everything he has into her. He feels her walls tightening as her pushes harder and harder until he comes. Pour his immense sperm load into her. Lucas's eyes tighten and when he opens them he doesn't see Brooke's rosy colored face but instead the white tile of his shower. He sighs cleans himself up and shuts off the water and heads out to face the other woman in his life. Peyton.

The reality of his life now was bleak and grim for the last months being with Peyton was hell. He could do everything she asked and more and still have it not be enough. But he felt guilt over not being there when Peyton was bleeding. He was scared too.

Lucas Scott's fear of losing another daughter haunted his dreams every night. But what also haunted him were the fears of his raven haired beauty and their twins leaving him.

It was his fault for his heartbreak now. Not Brooke. She's not the one that called her saying it was basically 'over' again. The back and forth had become enough. He was tired of it. Tired of watching Brooke from the sidelines. While his Brother once again took his place. Dejuve anyone? But no, Lucas wasn't stalking her anymore. He was home like he said he would be with his wife. If you can say that, he more so watching her.

When Peyton was placed on Bed rest, Lucas took it all to heart. He got her food, he walked her to the bathroom. Walked her outside, walked with her EVERYWHERE. And Peyton resented him for it.

As Peyton's pregnancy progressed she more and more hated him and the baby. She wanted it out. And of Course she was taking all her anger out on Lucas.

He was living day by day, barley holding it together. It literally hurt to not be around Brooke, imagine have the biggest cut on your chest ripping at such a slow , and deep pace that all you can feel is that pain; all you focus on his that pain nothing else. This was what was happening with Lucas Scott at this moment in time. He was being split in two, he knew he needed to stay with Peyton but Brooke never left his mind. It was driving him to the brink of hysterics.

* * *

Close by at the Davis residence Brooke was too barly keeping it all together. 6 months pregnant and alone. She never envisioned her life like this. She saw herself with Lucas, painting the babies room, buying things for the babies, going in the middle of the night to get her food. Instead Nathan was her rock. Haley had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Autumn Brooklyn Scott. Brooke couldn't believe they named their daughter after her and made her God Mother to their daughter as well as Jamie. Haley, and baby were doing great. Autumn was the apple of Nathan's eye. Already she was Daddy's Little girl. Her light Brown hair like Haley's and light hazel eyes, cute nose and just the calmest attitude of any baby. Even though Nathan had his new baby and life he still made a lot of time for Brooke. She was after all like his Baby Sister. And if Luke wasn't gonna be there who would be? Nathan made the babies room. Painting it light blue and Green. Set up the cribs and changing tables and rocking chair, and the book self already filled with baby books and grown up books. Brooke wanted her sons to have a passion for reading as much as their father. And of course all the best clothes from her line.

Life was going alright for Brooke she had Nathan and she had Rachael. Rachael became her new roommate, she showed up at her doorstep they started catching up, laughs, cries, memories of past and present were shared and by the end of the night Brooke had a new roommate. Rachael thought Lucas was her soul mate even though she would never say it like that since Rachael hated being a sap. But she also would proudly admit he was a tool and needed to drop Peyt-whore. Brooke couldn't deny that, but Rachael didn't know what Lucas and Peyton had…or rather have. For all she knew they were happier than ever. But the actual thought of that made Brooke cry at night. The sad truth of the matter was it was obvious she needed Lucas desperately, but now she felt it was his turn to cry. He was after all the one that caused this. Making Peyton the first priority; but it was all over guilt. Guilt over not being at Peyton's side when at some random instance of fate when she actually needed him. But every other time when he was there, she treated him like shit.

Maybe they were both doomed. But Brooke couldn't see the future and all she knew was that she had 2 babies coming into the world in 3 months and she was scared shit less.

Brooke sits on her couch eating some ice cream staring at her phone. When her mind would really wonder to Lucas she would stare at her phone just hoping Lucas would call. He never would.

And that's how Rachael found her after grocery shopping. She had seen her best friend sad for two long. It ends now.

"Hey Hoe" Rachael says as she enters the house.

Brooke escapes the foggy daze she was in and smiles a small smile.

"Hey Bitch."

"Brooke you needa stop sitting that fine ass of hers on the couch and inside get out there. There's more to life than Lucas Scott." She says jokingly yet in all seriousness.

Brooke sighs and puts down her ice cream.

"Yeah I know Rach but your asking me to go out and date when im 6 months Pregnant with a man's babies that I'm still for some odd reason still madly in love with."

Rachael finishes putting away the grocercy's and comes to sit next to Brooke. She puts her arm around her and lets Brooke lay her head against her shoulder.

"That's the thing Brookie, why do you stay waiting for him?"

Brooke stares off at a picture she has of her and Lucas from when they were dating in High School, still kept in her house all these years. They were happy once, they were in love and they still are. That Picture of them at there highest moment of happiness is what kept Brooke going.

" 'Cause we match Rach. Both of us broken people. He was..is my first and only love. And how ever corny it maybe, he's the only person I see myself with during the good the bad and everything in between. Right now, were going through a lot of bad" Brooke chuckles darkly as the tears start to flow from her eyes down her cheeks. " But I have to believe that there will be good to form from us. Already some our love has shown to overpower the bad. I'm bringing life into the world. A little piece of Lucas and Me to always be here in the world. Our happily ever after has to happen some time…right?"

As Rachael listens to her friend pour her heart out to her she too couldn't help but cry. Lucas Scott was a damn fool for making this girl cry but she knew, where he was, he too was crying for his other half as much as Brooke was.

* * *

Lucas exits the bathroom and comes into his room to see Peyton sleeping on their bed. He gets dressed and takes a seat next to her, admiring her. She really was pretty when she was sleeping, otherwise she was a royal pain in the….

"LUCAS!" Peyton wakes up startled with a pained look in her eye, next he feels a cold liquid on his pants.

They both come to the realization that Peyton's water broke.

"FUCK!" Peyton screams as now she was feeling the contractions. She had been in such a deep sleep and they were so far apart she didn't feel them until now.

Lucas was freaking out. He felt like nothing was ready. Even though they had had the bed down months ago. It was a rose inspired room. Peyton painted the whole thing. Making a garden/backyard landscape filled with roses everywhere. And written in the clouds was their babies name: Rose Ava Scott, in beautiful script.

Lucas gets the labor bag and his keys, shoes and is heading to the door when he forgets the most important person, he rushes back to Peyton's side and holding her walking over to the door.

Peyton holds onto him for dear life as they make it to the door.

Lucas speeds to the hospital and by the time the get there, Peyton is cursing like a sailor.

They get her to a room and say it'll be a while before it was time.

Lucas takes out his cell phone and calls the one person he's been wanting to see and talk to for months.

* * *

Rachael and Brooke hug as they wipe each others tears. Just then her phone rings

LUCAS

She immediately picks up the phone and simultaneously speak.

"Pretty Girl…."

"Broody…"

* * *

Comments ?


End file.
